The Definition of a Vintage Lineage
by Alkaline-mistress
Summary: Dropped story. New story coming out in two months. All planned out. If anyone wants this story please contact me. Peace!
1. Of Wills and Half Truths

_

* * *

Summery: Lets just say Lily Evans wasn't what she appeared to be, and neither was Harry. How in the hell are the Evans tied to Grindelwald and why did Albus hide that fact? Harry Potter isn't taking anyone's shit anymore. Follow Harry and some new people along with some age old people who didn't get enough spotlight in the books threw adventure, pain, loss, anger, and self findings on the road to kill Voldemore and bring the wizarding world into what Harry and his friends call ' A new generations '._

_

* * *

**Authoress Ramble:** **It's the age old story of Harry and finding out his lineage, but it's my own twist. This takes place a month after D.O.M battle. I moved the time line around just a little bit. I made D.O.M happen the first week of February and the hearing of the will in March. Why? Well let's face facts. Harry can't learn all he needs to know in only 3 months. What I just did was tack on at least 4 months so he now has 7 months to learn. **_

_**This story is only about what happens after he learns his lineage and his summer. His year at Hogwarts and how he makes some new friends there. How much of an ass Chili pepper and Beaver tooth are. (Note that I'm not a Ron, Hermione fan). Okay back to it, how he trains, in detail...hopefully. You might get a crash course threw muggle science, music, tech, and lots more. Also this story shows how Draco and Harry become friends and more. They might not fall in love with each other in this story since I'm planning to break the story up in two. If I don't break the story up then this is gonna be a long mother bleep story.**_

**Disclaimer: **Does it look like_ I_ own HP? **No**! So please **bugger** off you gits!

_**No prolog, Lets just jump into it!**_

_**

* * *

**_March 1, 2005

_"I Sirius Marius Ceaser Black of sound mind and body_ (me of sound mind! Ha I've fooled them once more kid!)_ Have taken it upon myself to write this will in the best fashion possible. For many of you faithful people in my family I want to tell you all one thing. This may not be very appropriate so cover your virgin ears children. To all the supporters of Lord Voldemore _(or Molde-Shorts)_ screw you to hell! I have no time in little mind games with a man that's desperate for attention. If you're a god damn supporter of Voldemore or have the dark mark you might as well shut your ears off because you're not getting a damn thing. For the part of my family who are neutral I want to thank you for staying out of this god forsaken war. Now on to more important matters, you greedy little shits._

_1: As I'm the lord of the black house I hereby leave these assets to the following._

_1A: To Narcassia Black Malfoy. My favorite cousin, despite the new last name you stayed true to me. With saying that I leave you the following sum of 40,000 gallons._

_1B: to Tonks, since I know you hate your name, daughter of my other favorite cousin, Andromeda, I leave you with the sum of 40,000 gallons. I know you and your mother are strongly against this gesture, but please just take it. I don't need it for where I'm going and there is more than enough to go around. _(Make sure to by yourself some proper battle robes, Tonks, I don't want to see you here any time soon.)

_1C: To my best friend and Marauder buddy. I want you to know that I'm missing you here and that you need to move along and don't waste your time or tears on me. They won't bring me back. To you my lucky friend, for all the adventures I've been threw with you, I leave you the sum of 60,000 gallons._

_1D: To Albus Dumbledore I will let you continue use of headquarters' and give the sum of 20,000 gallons for its use._

_1d2: To Snape as an apology for what happen in school in my vault I have a whole shelf full of books on potions and defense that have never been published. I also have 5 caldrons full of rare potion ingredients that you may have and a small caldron full of De-greaser relaxer for you hair. Not trying to put you down but you got some greasy hair._

_1E: Finally to my godson. To you Harry I leave you with the title of Lord Black and everything in the Black possession. This meaning that if you want the order to leave headquarters then you have the power to do so seeing as how you own the property along with the beach house in Miami. The cottage in the Black Forest. A villa in Ireland and Italy. And a few un-plotted locations in a letter that will be given to you to read privately._

_2: I want to tell you Harry that what ever I did to meet my maker I did it on my own clause. I know you to well by know not to know that you will undoubtedly be blaming yourself for my untimely accident or death. Whatever I did to come to kingdom come I wish it was protecting you kid. You're the son I wished I had and I know James and Lily would be looking down on you smiling. Were all proud of you Harry. I don't blame you for anything that has happen to me (But I can't say the same to some)._

_With my regards_

_Sirius Marius Caesar Black A.K.A Padfoot "_Griphook the goblin read

The morning of March first was an odd one. The weather was oddly cool. Cool enough to be sporting a light winter cloak. The rain wasn't unusual, but slightly since it was coming down like a monsoon was coming. Makes one think that a hurricane was on its way. The sun hadn't shined since a week ago, 3 weeks prior to the untimely death of Sirius Black. Sitting at the right of the head of the table, Harry Potters' face was set in ice. Not a tear fell and not a sideways glance of support was given to the man sitting next to him who happens to be Remus Lupin.

Remus was doing well in his act of grieving. You see Sirius Black wasn't really dead. He faked his death. He made sure to let Krencher the house elf out on that night and made sure he knew everything there was to know about the orders plans. You maybe asking why Sirius would do such a thing, but I can tell you. The plan it's self was actually cooked up by Harry and Remus. Since Peter hadn't been found yet Sirius was still wanted whether he was dead or alive. Knowing the minister he would have given Sirius the dementors kiss without using a Truth Serum or Veritaserum. Knowing this Harry took it upon himself to come up with a plan to get Sirius' name cleared. This was stage one of the plan. The death. The use of going to the Department of Mysteries was a cover up to get Sirius _killed_. Now Harry and Remus were currently on part two of the plan.

When Bellatrix hit Sirius' shoulder with a cutting hex he made it look like he fell threw the veil with in all reality he jumped behind the veil and then turned into Padfoot and made his way out. Sirius was now currently on part three of the plan. Part three of the plan was to find Wormtail. Sirius had a pretty good ideal where he could find Wormtail. Hogwarts, Azkaban or the Ministry. The ministry since Harry figured old Tommy boy would have the little git spy on them in his Animagus form.

"Mr. Potter the letter," Griphook said with a smile that made him look even more sinister and evil. Harry smirked at him before he took the letter and open the crest of the Black house and read silently.

_Harry,_

_Well it seems like our plan has worked out well. Don't worry about this. The parchment is charmed so only you can read it. Even when its open and someone is standing behind you, only you will see the contents of this letter. As you know I'm currently as of February 26th at Hogwarts. Only a couple of other people know that I'm not dead. Narcassia, the Goblins and maybe Tonks will know that I'm still alive since they would go threw some pain if I were actually in fact dead. _

_I've taken out enough money an set up a Swiss bank account so I won't be living the street live. I want you to thank Snape for the Pollyjuice potions. Smart move on our part to make Snape take that oath or were both be in a load of trouble. On to more pressing issues that I wish I could have told you earlier, but unluckily I've been placed on a oath by your mother since the winter of 1981. Lets just say when I said you're the son I never had it was a tell-tale lie. Everything will be explained either now or on your 16th birthday when you come into inheritance._

_Another thing you should know is that your mother isn't what people thought she was. Let's just say she was...different. Not in a bad way, but not in a really good way either. Not many people know what the Evans name really is. Your mum wasn't a muggleborn Harry, she was a halfblood. Her father was born a wizard, but his powers were locked away from him. Her mother was indeed a muggle. You know what that makes your Harry. That's right you a pureblood Harry. Since I can't really explain all of this right now in this letter I'll have Griphook and the presidents of the bank explain your lineage and what will happen._

_Know this Harry. I'm sorry I can't be there for you now and I'm sorry I couldn't tell you the truth. Maybe once you find out you'll be able to deal with it and not hate me too much._

_As of now you're the riches wizard in all of Britain. Not only do you have the Potter fortune, but the Black as well. I won't get started on the Evans vaults yet. The network value of the Black vaults after taking out what I needed and the other money that was given away in the will is around 650,000 to 700,000 gallons. In the muggle world you have 3.5 million if it's 700,000 thousand. Remember Harry this is only the money. I'm not counting the various properties and whatever maybe in the vaults. You're gonna have to find out how much the Potter vaults are worth. They maybe worth around the same since the Potters' are almost as old as my family._

_Now there are a few un-plottable homes you should know about. One is a mansion out in the Black forest. A loft apartment in New York. A house in Seattle. Another villa in Florence. And a beach house in Hawaii. Have some killer parties Harry!_

_Like I was saying I wish I could tell you more right now in person, but you know I can't and the stupid oath your lovely mother put on me binding me to my magic, much like the oath you made Snape take. I want to tell you now that no matter what happens that I will always love you like a son and that I will be there for you and protect you from harms way._

_With love _

_Padfoot..._

_P.S: Note that I left you my other flying motorcycle...take it out for a spin and there should be some things in a trunk next to the bike. Take it and look threw it. Maybe then you'll have a better understanding when it comes to what your about to learn. Oh and one more thing. Don't kill Remus because he knew. I made sure to make it clear to Remus I would hunt him down and skin him alive if he told anyone. That includes you._

Harry sat the letter down on the table and thought about the worst time he ever had and let a few tears be shed. In all reality Harry was confused and having Harry confused was good for no ones health. Looking around the table Harry's eyes locked with Narcassia's for a moment before she nodded her head and looked away. Malfoy, Draco, bowed his head in some form of sympathy for him. Harry narrowed his eyes, but looked at Tonks to see her for the first time looking normal and crying. Looking at the headmaster in such loathing you could see him visibly flinch and look away. Staring back a Remus he gave a small nod of his head and Remus hid a smirk.

"Since I'm now the head of Black house I will be adopting the last name. My first move in house is to see my network value and my business deals within the wizarding world and the muggle world. I would also like to discuss this in private," Harry spoke up. The whole room looked shocked at his authority, but Griphook smirked and nodded at him.

"You've heard Lord Black; I believe he requested that you leave. Lord Black would you like to go over your inheritance with the Potter-Evans' vaults as well?" Griphook asked with a sinister smirk. Dumbledore's head went up sharply at the mention of the Evans name.

"I believe Harry is too young to know of his inheritance. He is not 16 yet. If he is to know this I believe I should stay as a witness to him hearing about his inheritance. You have to understand he's been threw allot already and I believe it would be good for him to wait until another date." dumbledore said, Harry and Remus both snorted at that.

"Ah, but he is considered an adult as of 2 minutes ago since he made his first move as Lord Black. He has every right to know now of his lineage." The goblin argued he had an determined look in his tale-tell black eyes.

"Very well," Dumbledore finally said in defeat seeing as how the goblin was correct. Albus quickly left the room to go back to Hogwarts. He knew things were going to be tense now.

"I'll be outside waiting for you," Remus said

"Non-sense. I'll be here for a while. You might as well go shopping and get some better robes for yourself." Harry said, Remus nodded an walked out of the medium sized office.

Narcassia and Malfoy walked up to Harry last. " Thank you, Lord Black," she said then walked away leaving Draco behind.

" I would like to say I'm sorry for your lose," Draco said with a small smirk

" Likewise Lord Malfoy," Draco nodded and trailed off to find his mother. Once the room was empty with the exception of Griphook, Harry and the bank president.

" Where you telling the truth about me being an adult?" Harry asked

" No, but that's our little secret. He'll be back later telling me that I was wrong and by then it would be too late because you'd know and won't be able to do a thing," the goblin Harry presumed to be the bank president.

" Thank you for getting him out of here, he has been keeping me on a short lease ever since the fatal night of DOM." Harry said

" No need to worry, now do you want to take your inheritances, all three of them?" Griphook asked

Harry thought about this for a moment. Would he want to know his lineage and be responsible for it? On one hand if he took lineage he could claim he was an adult in the wizarding world and get emancipated in the muggle world. While of the other hand he would be responsible for all this money, he had to trust people and make an image for himself because of the name. That would mean he might have to cut contact with a few people. In the end curiosity and the thought of being an adult ruled it out.

" I would like to take my Inheritances and I want some answers concerning my mother and the Evans. Why wasn't I told my mother had a vault and that she was not, indeed, a muggleborn witch?" the goblins looked at each other with the same sinister looking smirks. Griphook looked at him first and smiled, his yellow teeth shinny like gold. The bank president had a glint in his eye like he was just about to drop the biggest bomb on Harry's life.

Unknown to Harry, that's what he was, indeed, just about to do.

_End..._

_

* * *

_Well what do you think? I'm going to try to have chapter 2 up as soon as possible, might be by Friday or Saturday.

* * *

**_STAY TUNED! _**


	2. Of Wills and Half Truths PT2

_Summery: Lets just say Lily__ Evans wasn't what she appeared to be, and neither was Harry. How in the hell are the Evans tied to Grindelwald and why did Albus hide that fact? Harry Potter isn't taking anyone's shit anymore. Follow Harry and some new people along with some age old people who didn't get enough spotlight in the books threw adventure, pain, loss, anger, and self findings on the road to kill Voldemore and bring the wizarding world into what Harry and his friends call ' A new generations '._

_**Disclaimer: does it look like i own Harry Potter? No! So go bugger off somewhere you blood gits!**_

_**Note: I'm sorry about this but I messed the dates up. I thought that the first was Thursday, but it was a monday so I changed the dates to the third of March since it was a Thursday. Once again sorry.**_

_**

* * *

**_March 3, 2005 3:30 P.M

Location: _Gringotts bank, presidential office._

"Mr. Potter-Black, you have to understand it was neither the time nor the place to tell you anything Evans or about your mother when we first met. It does not surprise me that Albus kept this from you. I wouldn't put it beside that man, if it's nothing light, he isn't in for it," the bank president, who Harry didn't catch his name, said

"Yes well, it wouldn't surprise me. Now can you please tell me your name?" Harry asked

"Of course. My name is Garbanzo the Greedy. Direct descendant of the founder of this bank. Griphook here happens to be your financial keeper and my second cousin," Garbanzo said

"Yes well the family resemblance is erm there. Anyway what do you have to tell me about my mother? Sirius said something in his letter that confused me," Harry said

The goblins looked at each other before they spoke again. "Mr. Potter you might want to have a seat, this is going to take a while to explain. I'm presuming that you have no knowledge of the Evans lineage?"

"No sir,"

"Okay then, Griphook. Please place some charms on this room. Mr. Potter what we say here will not leave this room until you are fully trained and are ready to face your destiny,"

_'There's that word again,'_ Harry mused

"Now Mr. Potter do you know your great grandfather?"

"No,"

"Hmm. Well then he has been tight lipped about this. Harry you great grandfather was a great man. He was adventurous and willing to do things that many could only dream of doing. A very strong leader. You see almost a hundred years ago when he was a teenager and Albus was being...conceived you grandfather stumbled upon something in his research,"

"Okay?"

"Mr. Potter..."

"Harry, call me Harry please,"

"Okay, Harry, do you want us to be blunt or do you want us to ease you into all of this,"

"I think blunt is the best thing to do, after all it takes allot to surprise me now and days,"

Griphook and Garbanzo grinned "Okay Harry. Your great grand fathers name was Shalom Hayes Evans. He was a man who craved knowledge. To him knowledge was power. His theory on that matter was correct. He was great at magical theory and charms. A sneaky combination. When his thirty for knowledge came to look for something new he turned to the muggle world and picked up science and medicine. While he was looking into science he couldn't help but see the similarities of muggle science and magical theory. For years he worked in his lab playing around with the ideal of making a new kind of magic up.

"I believe he said two years after he started there was a small accident in the lab. He was tampering with an ancient spell, chemicals from the muggle world, stones and minerals and some of his blood. The explosion caused him to bleed on a jade stone that had been exposed to the explosion of chemicals and the ancient magic. Time he picked up the stone he was dropped off in another realm."

_'Why is this starting to sound like stargateish shit?'_ Harry wondered as he started to massage the bridge of his nose

"So you're telling me that he fell into another universe that's parallel to ours?" Harry asked

"Yes. This realm was ruled by vampires and humanoid demons."

"Okay I've heard it all now," Harry mumbled

Griphook decided to take over from this point "Anyway when he woke up he was dressed in silks and was in a castle. The lord and lady of the lands had taken him in. He explained how he got there to them and in exchange they showed him their land. While in their realm he toured the lands and found that the things muggles and wizards needed the most they had allot of. He talked the lord into letting him mine the fields and take the oil for the price of trading it when he went home. In exchange Shalom would buy the things that the lord and lady's people needed the most, that being medical related.

" Shalom build the up the Evans fortune that way, he schemed and did allot of illegal buying and selling, but because of that the Evans vault hall is worth three times as much as the Blacks and twice as much as the Potters."

Garbanzo decided to speak up "When he came back after four trading cycles it seemed that war had broken out between the demon and the humanoid demons, of course the vampires were fighting on the side of the humanoid demons. Shalom willing went into battle and fought his way threw the rank four days straight. On the fifth day shalom, an what was left of his ranks fought the leader head on. In the end Shalom killed the leader. Taking the leaders weapons with him Shalom was honored. At that time the lord and lady's daughter just came into her heritage. She was searching for her soul mate and what do you know it was Shalom.

"Basically they bonded and in the end had two children. Twin boys. They showed no sign of ever coming into heritage, but since they needed a king one of the twins stayed behind in the realm. The other, your grandfather Mark Evans, came back to the wizarding world with Shalom. When they came back to the wizarding world Shalom knew he was going to be here allot more from then on so he locked away the stones that brought him to the realm of vampires and demons. They are still locked away tightly at the Evans estate."

"So Mark, my grandfather, was a vampire?"

"Not exactly. He had the blood of the vampire, but never the instinct of one. And that's another thing. Their are more types of vampires. Shalom's mate, Shawn, was a special type of vampire. Not many of them are left and they are the leaders in the vampire world. Your mother was one as well. The vampire Shawn and Lily were, were elemental vampires. Very powerful and deadly. Do you see now why Voldemore wanted you two dead?"

"What can you tell me about these kinds of vampires?"

"When the prophecy was made about you and Voldemore heard some of it and heard that your mother had a grouped up and had allies already he knew it was you who was in the prophecy. Your mother had a group of dark creatures and witches who were on her side. They called themselves_ Death Dealers_. You'll learn more about them later from an Death Dealer.

"Now adult elemental vampires are very strong. They can survive the killing curse. The curse will only knock them out on contact for a few weeks and they'll wake up with a mild migraine, but survive it none the less. Unfourtunaly, Harry, baby vampires show no signs of being a vampire until they come into their inheritance or they have been bitten and marked at birth or in their childhood. If Lily hadn't of put all her strength into you then you would have died. Lily's love did not save you, her vampire saved you. Lily would have died anyway since James was killed, seeing as how your father was her soul mate.

"Every elemental vampire has one of the two or both. A soul mate and a _promde sang_, blood apple. Your mothers' _promde sang_ was Sirius Black I believe and James was obviously her soul mate."

"That son of a bitch," Harry mumbled

"Haha, I believe Sirius was hinted around the possibility that you might be his son?"

"Yeah, hinted alright."

"It might be, if her_ promde sang _and her soul mate, bonded with her within 24 hours of each other then their might be a strong possibility that you have the Black blood running threw your veins along with the Potter blood."

" How is that possible, wait this is the wizarding world, not even gonna ask."

" Now moving back to Shalom. When Shalom came back to the wizarding world almost 50 years ago he could not believe how much it changed. Not for the better mind you. He was enraged with the slavery he saw was being done to the creatures of the world. The corruption of the ministry. The dividing that was going on between witches and wizards. He has seen enough to try bringing a end to it all."

" Harry do you remember the wizard that the leader of the light fought 40 something years ago. The man he killed?"

" Umm...Grindelwald?"

" Yep, and guess what. Shalom Evans and Mark Evans were Grindelwald,"

" Sweet mother of Merlin. Are you two serious?"

" Yes. You see Grindelwald aka your grandfathers wanted to take over the ministry and free the enslaved creatures. The whole Grindelwald brainwashing Hitler thing was a cover up formed by Albus, but it worked to Shalom's purpose since he used it as a cover up as well to help out the creatures. Unknowingly Albus walked right into their plans by getting everyone together and fighting. Everyone put everything aside and fought. Of course you know how that ended. Grindelwald was killed and Mark had his powers and memories whipped out of him."

"We fought with Grindelwald like many others who have taken and oath to wait for his successor. The person who would bring back the way of the world when it first started out. You see the problem was that humans and muggles knew nothing about us. Grindelwald wanted the humans and muggles to know we are real. It is almost like the problem over in America and around the world right now. The rising of the so called mutants.

"They are an advance form of human and the humans don't like this. So they try to make a cure for something that can't be cured."

"So...I can make this real, hmm I guess this isn't a cocked up plan after all,"

"What do you mean?" Griphook asked

"I mean I was going to do something similar to this. I was going to try a get people into the ministry who were on my side, expose Fudge to the people and get one of my people in there as the new minister." Harry explained, the goblins had that glint in their eyes again

"Well it seems rebellion runs threw the blood. Lily wanted to come out to the whole world about the vampires and what they were. She got help from the mutants and was about to go ahead with her plans, but you know what happen. We are loyal soldiers and are tied to you by an oath we have taken long ago, as well as many others. You have full support from the goblins and the Death Dealers. Their are a couple more groups who will support you as well. Now the choice is do you wish to take your inheritance and the legacy behind it or do you wish to leave?"

* * *

March 3, 2005 5:30 P.M 

Location: _Hogwarts, Headmasters office_

"Now Ron, Hermione do you know why I've pulled you out of your class?" Albus dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts, asked

"No sir," Herminoe said

"I've called you up here to do a little bit of spying for me. I need you to watch Harry more closely for me. When he gets back don't let him out of your sight, but make sure to keep out of his. I don't want him noticing anything odd." Dumbledore said

"Yes sir," they said in unison

"Oh and another thing. If you find anything that is off even by an inch I want you to contact me. The password is bumblebee. Use it every time. My office is always open. You are dismissed back to your classes." and with that Hermione and Ron turned and walked down the spiral staircase back into the lone corridor.

"Potter, it's always about bleeding Potter. If he's so powerful then why hasn't he killed V-Vol…Dark Lord already?" Ron questioned

"Because Ron, Dumbledore was smart enough not to train him and lock his powers away. Dumbledore is doing what is best by not telling Potter about having some of his magic locked away. The less he knows about his magic the better for us all. We wouldn't want another dark lord in the making would we?" Herminoe questioned

"I guess not Mione. Come on lets get back to the common room," Ron said pulling Herminoe along. Unknown to them one person from their house heard while another from the snake pit heard it as well.

* * *

March 3, 2005 5:30 P.M 

Location: _Gringotts bank, Vault Number 711_

Down one of the many dark and twisting corridor tunnels Harry Potter stood inside one of the many vaults on The Hall of The Black. Inside Sirius' vault were piles of gold that stacked up to the top of the ceiling. A large assortment of jewels in similar piles. Portraits stacked on each other sleeping and some hung up on the walls. A whole wall filled with books to the back of the brick room. Caldrons upon caldrons filled to the black brim with some various and very dangerous ingredients. A lone caldron the size of Harry's head filled with some bluish white goo that Harry only thought to be the de-greaser relaxer sat upon a wooden table. In all there were twenty trunks in the room. To his left stood a _(Warning I have clue about motorcycles, I only know cars so...please deal with it.)_ Black and blue (Black_ background with fading blue flames_) 1989 Harley-Davidson Sportster 883 XL-1200 Convrsn. Next to the bike was a small black and gold trunk.

_'These must be the trunks Siri were talking about,'_

"Griphook I want to take the bike, all the trunks and the books, but I can't use magic here." Harry said with a frown

"Actually since you're on the ground of Gringotts you're allowed to use your magic," Griphook said, Harry beamed

Quickly Harry looked around the room and found a bottomless trunk. Placing 20 dark art books, 10 DADA books, 30 potion books into the trunk he took out his wand and started shrinking the other trunks and placing them inside of the trunk. Once he was done with that he tapped his wand on the motorcycle and watched as it turned into a small key ring. Placing it in his pocket he shranked the black and gold trunk down to the size of a cigarette box. Placing that in his pocket he walked back to Griphook.

"Do you have the time?"

"It's almost 6 o'clock young lord,"

"Too late to go back to Hogwarts. Might as well look over my investments and other things. I think I'll take my inheritance then since I won't be going back to Hogwarts tonight." Harry said

"Very well follow me," Griphook said leading Harry back threw the tunnels to the cart to journey back threw the roller coaster of tracks.

* * *

March 3, 2005 6:30 P.M 

Location: _Hogwarts, Gryffindor Tower._

"Neville are you sure you heard right?" the Irish accent of a sandy blonde man named Seamus asked

"Sure as the sun shines. Ron and Hermione are using Harry and spying on him. We have to tell him." at this point in time the usually clumsy brown haired boy was pacing back and fourth in the 5th year dorm rooms. Sitting on his bed was Seamus and in the corner was Dean Thomas. On the floor near the door sat two red head twins known as Fred and George.

"Thanks for coming Fred, George. What do you think?" Neville asked

"I wouldn't put it past Ron. He's becoming more like Percy with each year. I bet you next year he'll be a perfect."

"An as sad as it is, even Malfoy is acting better."

"Yeah, but wouldn't you act better if Lucius was your father and he was about to get the dementors kiss?" Dean questioned

"Wouldn't put it past the prat to do that. Anyway what do we do?"

Neville looked around the room and they all came to an unspoken decision. "Who's gonna do it?"

"Do what?" came Ron's voice as he entered the room. Quickly the twins slipped under there newly brought invisibility cloaks. For measure Dean casted two notice me not charms on them.

"Who's gonna...erm who's g-gonna be the bloke w-w-who…plays as a decoy in our erm prank to umm…honor the memory of the twins." Neville stuttered out playing back into his character

"Oh don't look at me," Ron said and flopped down on his bed.

"Well I think we'll be going so we can plan," Seamus said opening the door to the room. The twins snuck out and ran down to the common room and waited for the others.

"Okay see ya," Ron yelled, walking quickly nearly trampling each other the other three boys ran out of the room down to the common room and they didn't stop there. Opening the portrait hole they walked out slamming it behind them, The Fat Lady was yelling at them but they didn't care. Running down the steps and into the main hall they finally stopped at a vacant corridor. Making sure there were no listening charms or portraits the twins threw he cloaks off.

"Like I was saying, who's it's gonna be?" Neville asked

"Well I think the twins should do it. If you tell him Neville then your cover is blown." Seamus said

"Yeah and if the twins tell him then he's gonna known why they've been in Hogwarts since they got expelled." Dean said

"Umm...we could make up a person and have and owl drops of a letter and a pensive so he can see via Neville," Dean suggested after some thinking.

They all nodded. "Okay now where can we get a pensive?"

"And prey tell why some 5th year Gryffindors and two Weasleys need with a pensive and a unknown person?" A silky velvet voice asked from the shadows that sent chill threw the bones of the 3 Gryffindors and the two ex-Gryffindors.

"Umm...Well hello there our dear potions master," the twins said in unison. The potions master stepped from behind the shadows with an raised eyebrow.

* * *

March 3, 2005 7:00 P.M 

Location: _Gringotts bank The Presidents Office._

"Now young lord we need one drop of blood on each ring. With each drop of blood on the rings they'll know who there lord is and will now try and cut your finger out." Garbanzo said in his wheezy voice. His long yellowish white nails dropped the three rings on the oak office table.

Griphook took Harry's left hand and pricked it with his nail. Three drops of blood fell, one on each ring. They glowed brightly with the color of their house. The Black's ring of coursed glowed and eerie blackish blue. The Grindelwald/Evans ring glowed a bright vibrant green. The Potters' ring glowed Gryffindor red with little speck of gold. A few moments later the glow died down until nothing was left.

"You can place the rings on now, but I will warn you the Grindelwald/Evans ring might cause you some pain." Harry nodded and placed the potter ring on his ring finger. A course of magic ran threw his body until it was a dull throb. Shaking it off, he picked up the Black ring and placed it one his index finger. The same wave a magic moved threw him. Finally, his hands shaking slightly, he picked up the Gindelwald ring. The ring pulsed in-between his fingers as he slowly placed it on his middle finger.

At first the usual pass of magic went threw him until it was a light throb in his middle finger. Then suddenly caught off guard when the throb in his middle finger started to increase until it was a sharp stabbing pain. The pain started to slowly leave his middle finger and crept all over his hand. From his hand it traveled up towards his wrist then into his arm. From his arm it traveled threw out the rest of his body. Unknown to him since he eyes were held shut tightly there was a _Avada Kedavra _green light glowing around the outline of his body.

_Pain so much pain. He couldn't he wouldn't, it would seem weak to do so._

_5..._

_4..._

_3..._

_2.._

_1._

He screamed!

* * *

_**End...**_

_**

* * *

**_Well I hope you people liked how I ended the chapter. And I'm so sorry once more about the time line thing. I thought March 1 was a Thursday last year but it was a Monday. Once more I'm sorry. I need to really look at a calendar from last year. Oh I'm thinking about making Harry...A Non-Blushing Virgin..._hint hint_. I think the next update will be the Thursday coming up or that Friday. Anyway tell me what you think.

* * *

**Stay Tuned...**


	3. Blood,Wine,Meaning, and truths

_Summery: Lets just say Lily Evans wasn't what she appeared to be, and neither was Harry. How in the hell are the Evans tied to Grindelwald and why did Albus hide that fact? Harry Potter isn't taking anyone's shit anymore. Follow Harry and some new people along with some age old people who didn't get enough spotlight in the books threw adventure, pain, loss, anger, and self findings on the road to kill Voldemore and bring the wizarding world into what Harry and his friends call ' A new generations '._

_

* * *

**Disclaimer: Does it look like I own Harry Potter? No! So go bugger off somewhere you blood gits!**_

_**

* * *

Note: Thank you all my lovely reviewers. Special thanks to Satyr-oh for you review and no Albus wont be killed before Tom...I'm not sure if I'll kill him off. He can rot in Azkaban or die. As for the Weasel and the Mudblood...I'm gonna make them feel worse than...umm thinks I'll get back to you on that. Look forward to Bumble-Fuck, Weasel, and Mudblood bashing in the next chapter. And yes...this ' IS ' a SLASHAFIED Mult-parings for Harry at first since I think Harry needs a few good shags under his belt before he goes onto Snape or Draco. The paring of this fic is HP/DM. Oh and did I mention that Harry isn't a virgin?**_

_**

* * *

**_**March 3, 2005 6:35 P.M**

**Location: Hogwarts Corridor**

Knowing that his cover as the stuttering idiot was blown Neville let out a sigh and "well since I know you've heard the whole conversation I see no need for asking questions that you know the answers for. Since you are so polite not to scare us to death I think you should know that none of us can tell Harry any of what was heard due to the issues of blowing our covers." Neville said with a straight poker face.

"It seems Hogwarts have more secrets than I though. So Mr. Potters' friends have been, leeching, off of him?"

"In more or less words yes. We are not sure for how long though," Dean said

"What is your cover?" Snape inquired

"Well, like you, we are spies. We are spies for Harry, even if he doesn't know how many of us there are." the twins said together

"The walls have ears," Snape hissed

"Not these walls," Neville said cheekily

"Go on,"

"Well in our second year Harry saw that not many people looked upon certain students. He in-listed help from the most unlikely of people. These people are a unit of spies within the walls of Hogwarts. We work in secret, but not even Harry knows how many of us there are and we want it to be that way. He made sure that no one knew about us and he didn't want to know any of us, he only knows a few of them, the ones who give him the most important news are the only ones he knows of… Our purpose is to make certain secrets known and to report things of suspicion," Neville explained

"An to have any of us tell Harry he would know and if anyone tried to get into his head then they would know too so that is why he says to make decisions and choices on our own account. But since this deals with him so personally I think we came to a predicament and now are trying to find a better way to tell him without letting the whole school know so Harry can either play along or he could...publicly dispatch from them." Dean finished

Snape was already impressed with the tactics of how Harry got people on his side. The boy was sneaky. He used any means necessary to get what he wanted. That did include blackmail. Snape should know he was subjected to it. Snape knew now he made a large mistake with his view on Potter...no Harry. Now he knew why that hat wanted him in Slytherin house. Maybe he could convince the headmaster to re-do certain students. Snape knew Harry was a true Slytherin at heart.

"Mr.Longbottom, Mr. Thomas and Mr. Weasley's come with me to my office where we can better discuss this and get you a pensive." Snape said smoothly

The whole while the twins remained silent for there own good. They needed to ask Snape a large favor. After all they didn't want to piss off their ex-favorite teacher. They were one of his favorite students. He would do anything for them. Right?

* * *

**March 3, 2005 7:15 P.M**

**Location: Gringotts Bank, Presidential bedrooms**

Harry awoke groaning. His throat was on fire and his ears were ringing. He felt like he had just waked up from a hangover. His body was throbbing and it felt like little needles were being poked into his skin to break the flesh. His eyes fluttered open then closed again due to the not so pretty sigh above his head and the lights. Above the cousin goblins looked down on him with concern.

Once again he opened his eyes and saw the yellow/black eyes of the goblins looking at him. With a sigh he tried to push up, but his body did not seem to want to reply. Moaning in pain he felt a smooth surface on his lips.

"Here drink this young lord," one of the goblins said, he tilted his head back and the first few drops fell into his awaiting mouth.

His eyes snapped open and were wide like saucers. The coppery metallic taste of blood filled his mouth. Soon thought the taste switch into something of sweetness and he greedily drunk the potion and or glass of blood. When he felt the last drop on his lips his tongue darted out to lick away any that he missed. Slightly dazed he glared at the goblins as if to say '_ I want an answer and I want it now! '._

"Explain," he said choking slightly due to the change of tone in his voice.

"Well young lord it seems taking the Grindelwald ring has pained you. There was so much pain and stress on your body that you took your inheritance earlier. And the blocks placed on you have been demolished. You were sapost to turn on your 16th birthday, which is this July on the thirty-first."

"Blocks!" Harry yelled. He had a pretty good ideal who did them

"Yes. Seems like someone placed blocks on your magick. If those blocks had of stayed in place during your inheritance it would have canceled the transformation and you might have been turned into a squib. The process would have been more painful than what you felt tonight and all your headaches from Voldemore put together," Griphook said. Harry winced slightly at that. He was pissed off now.

Silently willing himself to stay calm he asked. "So I'm a vampire now?"

"No...You're half elemental vampire with looks to be a touch of demon blood in you. Seems like Shawn was mixed with humanoid demon from either her mother or father," Griphook grumbled

"So I'm half human?"

"Yes, like your mother, you still have enough human blood in you not to look like a full fledge elemental vampire or have to sleep threw the day,"

"Well...what else can you tell me about them?"

"We have a book you can read written by one of your own. For now do you want to look over your investments?"

"Yes, it seems that I can't move though. You'll have to bring all the books and things in here," Harry said in a voice that made it sound like an order rather than a request. Both goblins nodded and disappeared out of the room.

Harry took this time to look around his surroundings. Three walls were painted a nice forest green color that matched the bedspreads on the large dark wood sleigh bed Harry was laying in. The other wall was covered in dark paneling with a black tiled stone fireplace build in. Above the bed a black silk canopy was drawn closed by a forest green tassel. While there were no windows there was a sky light in place of it in the ceiling and a few mirrors on the walls. Harry could tell the sun had just set. Looking around the room there was a large dark oak desk trimmed in gold with various papers and ink wells set atop it with some wax, stamps, parchments and sugar quills. A large leather black chair behind it. Looking to his left he made out a large cherry oak armoire. A couple of shelf's filled with books and various objects and a small chair next to the book shelf to sit down. All in all a nice room.

"Ah Mr. Potter or do you wish to use another name?"

" Potter is good for now," Harry said still trying to get used to his voice, it was deeper than before and had an edge to it that made people obey what he said. He sounded like authority.

"Okay Harry, now since you wish to go over investments and other things I know you have questions so feel free to ask." the president started out with, Harry shook his head.

"Okay which estate do you wish to go over first?"

"I wish to go over the Potters', then the Blacks' and last the Grindelwald/Evans' estates."

"As you wish. Your father left you with 5 different estates. The Potter castle, a littlies way out of Britain. A Beach house in Australia. A condo in Florida. A townhouse in Atlanta Georgia and another townhouse in Vancover, Canada. All together the estates are worth 3.4 million pounds. Now some investments. Seems like your father loved music since he owns twenty shares of Universal Records, ten shares of Warner Music Group as they have changed their name to. Lastly 30 shares of Roadrunner Records. Brought all 30 shares back in 1988. Now on to the magical world, you own 30 percent of the Daily Prophet. 5 percent of the Quibbler. You own three magical shops in America which brings in an yearly annual of 100,050 thousand gallons. Over the last 15 years each business is worth 2.2 million gallons." Griphook said looking over his finical statements.

"Now on to the Black Estates. As you know you own Grimmauld Place, but you also own a beach house in Miami, cottage in the Black Forest. A villa in Ireland and Italy. a mansion out in the Black forest. A loft apartment in New York. A house in Seattle. Another villa in Florence. And a beach house in Hawaii. Also the unknown location of the Black Mansion. All together these estates are worth 4.1 million pounds. The Blacks' have also made some business adventures with some of the leading pureblood families. These business deals are unknown to us, to find out what they are you might need to call a meeting with...Lord Malfoy, Lord Longbottom, Lord Zabani and Lady Lovegood."

"Now on to the Grindelwald/Evans' Estates. You own the unknown location of the Grindelwald Castle. A castle in Transylvania, a cabin in an unknown and un-plottable area. Lastly a small castle that's un-plottable somewhere in Japan. Twenty thousand acres in the mid-western plains of America and a fifty mile forest that's un-plottable near Hogwarts. All these estates together are worth 11 million pounds. It's worth this much because of the time the lands had to invest. Business deals include trading, smuggling and selling various items in Iraq, Iran, Afghanistan and Mexico. There is a Swiss bank account with all of the profits totaling to 1 billion American dollars. Three lab branches in America located in New York, California and Miami. Mining fields in Africa and Mexico. And an illegal oil rig in Alaska."

"Holy shit!" Harry breathed in total awe.

_'Oh man if Ron wasn't jealous with me before then he will be now,' _Harry thought

"This also leaves you with 5 votes in the Wizamount,"

"5?" Harry questioned

"Godric Gryffindors' daughters were married into Potter family line. You also might be one of the 4 heirs to Slytherin. One being Voldemore the other two are unknown. Since no one knew that the Evans' were a half-blood family there is no spot for them, however Grindelwald had a spot."

_'Four votes in the Wizamount can do allot of things,' _Harry began to plot on how to go about doing some things.

"Now Mr. Potter I suggest you get to reading about your transformation and other important things. You've changed completely and may do things you wouldn't normally do and you may crave things that your normally think are disgusting." Garbanzo said picking up the books and papers ready to leave

"Wait! My network value as of yesterday?" Harry demanded

"Ah yes, with all families added together...your network value is around 1,040,989,456 pounds, 80 million gallons. If I may say so Harry, you might want to look into smuggling and selling. I believe you can double maybe even triple what you are worth." Garbanzo said with a glint in his little Beatty eyes. Never get a goblin started with money and how much more they could have unless it's for a real purpose.

"What about Slytherin and Gryffindor?" Harry questioned

"When the other two heirs of slytherin are found you may take inheritance since voldemore tried to break into the black vaults 50 years ago. he unknowingly broke a law placed on all slytherin heirs who would try to break into the noblest house of black. you see the only way to open the vault to be a Parseltongue and be able to speak the language of the dogs." Garbanzo explained

"Thank you for your suggestion and telling me about the vaults. These books, where are they?" Harry asked moving his hands to massage his throat but stopped mid way up as he looked down an saw his nails were an inch long. long, sharp and dangerous.

"A part of your transformation. Read the books, it'll help. You'll be staying here the night anything I can get you to eat?"

Harry thought about this for a moment before speaking. "Umm I hope this doesn't sound too…oh what the hell I want some meat, raw, with some fruit and...Whatever the hell you made me drink."

"Very well young lord. I shall have an elf drop the food off. The books are on the desk. For now rest. You'll have to wake up pretty early to sneak back into Hogwarts. Oh one more thing before I forget. When would you like to meet your family lawyer?"

"Saturday and what's the lawyers name?"

"You have three lawyers, but the best of them is a pureblood who works in the muggle world and the wizarding world, his name is Berry ' The Blade ' Muldanno. He's the most cunning lawyer this side of slytherin. He's won all 349 cases," the goblins said before they both disappeared.

With a sigh Harry stood up nearly falling over some the soreness in his legs. Stretching out like a cat he gracefully walked over to the desk picking up three books. The first was covered in black weathered leather held together with black strings. The book was called _' Of the elements of a vampire By Vork Do Lang Sow '. _The cover on the next book was white and gold. In golden letters the title was _' The Shades of Vampires; The Mates Book'._ Harry figured this was the book he either gave his mate when he found them or was a book about how to find his mate. The last book and the largest of them all was called _' Once Upon a Vogue History Trip; The Creatures of Long Forgotten._ The last looked like a history book on his kind. With a faint sigh Harry headed back over to his bed to await the house elf who would give him the food. For the mean time he guessed he could look threw the first book to see if there was anyway to get his nails to retract.

* * *

**March 3, 2005 7:30**

**Location: Hogwarts, Dungeons...Potion Masters private chambers.**

Stopping in front of a picture of a serpent Severus muttered the password to the hissing snake. The hissing snake moved aside allowing them entrance to the living quarters of Severus Snape. Upon entry to the room they were met by green and black furnishings, 3 doors that led to his room, a guest room and the loo, and a small fireplace that was connected with the Fire Call System and the Floo Network.

Snape already inside sitting down in a chair next to the fire gestured for the rest to take a seat. Once everyone was seated comfortably Snape started to question them.

"Potter seems to have been acting like the golden boy since first year, was that all an act?" Snape asked. Fred and George looked from one another nervously before replying.

"His first year was not an act. His second year...At least part of it wasn't as well. During the end or second term he started to approach certain students in each house." Fred said

"What is he planning?"

"For us to tell you anything further you will have to swear to a wizard's oath that you will not repeat a word of this to anybody besides the people in this room, Harry and Professor Remus Lupin. If you should speak or breath this in any form to anyone I shall be the one to inflict pain upon you that will feel worse than The Cruciatus Curse casted by Voldemore himself, and believe me I'm a man of my word," The Quiet Storm, as the people within the ranks of spies at Hogwarts said, spoke calmly like he was just having a little chat with his gram over a hot cup of green tea and butter biscuits.

_'That boy dose know how to pick them,'_ Snape thought eyeing the Longbottom boy

* * *

**March 3, 2005 7:40P.M**

**Location: Gringotts presidential bedrooms.**

Harry sat in the bed under the covers with a trey of raw meat and strawberries next to him with a cup of warm blood in one hand and a book in another. His glasses were set on the table next to him since his eye sight had suddenly changed. Within the ten minutes it took for the house elf to get up here and give him his food his sight had changed along with the color of his skin and his teeth were no longer teeth. He had fangs. His upper left and right lateral were a couple of centimeters longer along with his upper left and right canines, which were longer than his lateral teeth. He thanked the gods his ghostly white skin changed to a nice light tan. He was still baffled why his skin changed to this color since vampires are dead and there skin is sapost to be the shade he was. A pasty almost chalky white color. He figured he need to learn more about the elemental vampires. The book he was reading was the first one he picked up called _Of The Elements of a Vampire. _

_Definition of a Elemental Vampire_

_A Elemental Vampire (also referred to as a psionic vampire, soul sucker, energy vampire, succubus, incubus or larvae amongst other things) is a being who is a immortal who feels nature and the energy around the world. We cherish things of beauty and of natural. We can feel the powers within others and their emotions. Elemental Vampires are like the breath of fresh air for the vampire underworld. We are also like the voices of nature. We are so in tune to nature that we cannot, sometimes, turn our backs on darkness and death within the world._

_Elemental Vampires are closely related to Psychic Vampire. We are like their first cousins. (For more information on Psychic Vampires read my book, Vampires of The Psychic Kind). With the common knowledge of vampires there are more than one kind, there are at least 20 different kinds of vampires. Our kind being the lest common we stick together no matter what._

_The males in our kind are very possessive and dominate creatures, even the half-breed males. They loved to be dominated almost as much as they like to dominate. Most males in our race are attacked to males._

Harry stopped reading at this point. He sighed bringing his claw like nails up to his temples and massaged them.

_'Well this explains my little attraction to Oliver in first and second year.' _Harry thought wirily

Harry skipped around until he read a title saying...

_The Powers of One and The Vampire..._

_Elemental Vampires can control up to 10 of the 20 different elements. No one except for the ancient have been able to control all 20 elements without being killed in the process of using them. From a vampire to another you can tell if they are powerful by the number of fangs and the length of fangs. Inch long single set fangs are well known and average. Inch long double set fangs are very powerful and somewhat rare know and days. Temper is another issue as well. We've been labeled as the destructive kind since when we are angered it takes the touch of our mate and or, in some cases, promde sangs to bring us down from the anger._

_'Blah blah blah...and just great...I would have to go an get double set fangs,'_

_Mating_

_Little is known and shared about the habits of our mating for the purpose of showing weakness. For others to know about out mating style would put us in danger. All I'm willing to say is that we go into a intense heat were we need the feel of skin upon ours. The touch of the soothing coolness either from a promde sang or our mates. Our heats last about a month if we do not mate within the time allowed. Our sexual drive and powers are above statue and to be deigned could be fatal. If we choose not to mate and do not take a potion every 2 days we become what is second nature to us, a hunter and predator. We become ferial creatures that seek blood and completion. _

_First heats for new Elemental Vampires are during the summer. Every heat after that is either every 4 to 6 months or in the winter._

Harry blinked once, then twice before a bubble of laughter spilled fourth.

"This is bloody hilarious. I have to have sex or I'll become a creatures of blood lust. Well at least this explains why I lost it last year during Tri-Wizards." Harry said smirking after his mirth of laughter died down

_Things of the trade_

_Our lineage can be traced back to the time of the founders. Along the way we learned some things that helped us blend into society better. Since our kind is rare we can't go around showing it off. We have weakness they know not of and if they were to find out we could wipe our kind off the face of earth. In the founders time we found a rare breed of snakes who could re-track their fangs. They thought us how to re-track our own fangs. We taught ourselves how to re-track our own nails. The color of our skin does not matter, since we can go out in the sun, but sadly our eyes are meant not to look upon the light. In the olden days we wore what muggles call them know .Sunglasses. Over time we have learned about the muggle product called, contacts, we can wear those as well to cover our eyes from bright light._

_It's easy to re-tract your fangs and claw like nails. All you have to do is think about what a normal set of teeth and nails look like. Then will yourself to pull them in like a line when you're fishing or image you pulling in a kite from the sky back into your hands._

_Word of warning: If you ever break a fang trying to do this it will be somewhat painful. No need to fear the re-growth of the fang since it'll take place over night._

Harry read the line over and over again before he shrugged and imaged what his normal teeth and nails looked like. After a few hundred times he finally got the hang of things. Of course he knew it was going to be a while before he re-tracked and let them out on instinct. All Harry had to worry about now was Hermione asking questions about his tan.

_'Oh I know what to tell her,'_

"Jesus Monie it's called a tanning booth. Have you ever went, nah, your too light!" Harry snorted at the mental picture of Hermione looking flabbergasted and huffing at him while Ron glared at him for insulting her.

_'Jez it's only a name, get over it.' _Harry thought as he marked and closed the book. He placed next to the others on the night stand next to his bed.

Taking this time he decided to study the rings better. The Black family ring was an odd one. The ring itself was made of silver and platinum. The crest was of a large black grim giving a wolfish smirk baring its shinning white fangs with 2 green snakes tied around its neck and a black star outlined in silver in the background. The Potter ring was a golden ban with the crest of 2 lions lunging at each other in front of a red and golden shield. The Grindelwald/Evans' ring was mind buzzling. The ring was made of platinum with a jade trim around the ban. The crest was of a black mountain outlined in silver with a midnight black raven flying around with a green eye made of jade.

The one thing about the rings was that he could understand what they were saying. Of course he wouldn't except no less from the snakes. But being able to understand a grim, lion and a raven. Now that was plan out weird. And believe him he's seen some pretty weird shit before. The dog was yelling something about freedom and its master was home. The snakes were hissing about odd and end things...loudly. The lions were roaring with glee for finding their master. And the raven was quiet, apart from the squawking nose it made everyone in a while. All too soon the noise was starting to give him and headache.

"SHUT IT!" Harry hissed venomously. At once all the animals lay dormant and quiet.

'Finally,' Harry thought as he pushed the covers over his head. He had just closed his eyes when...

**"SQUAWWWWWK!"**

"Damn it all!" Harry mumbled trying to will the stupid raven to shut up.

* * *

**March 3, 2005P.M**

**Location: Hogwarts, Dungeons...Potions Masters Private Chambers**

"I Severus Snape swear by my life and magic to a silence oath that I will never speak a word of this to anyone who is not aware of these plans, If I do so help me Merlin I will survive the punishment," Snape said after he took his wand out. A green light shot out of his wand and into Longbottoms' before it returned to his wand along with a red light from Neville's wand.

"Good to know another adult is on our side," Seamus said

"HEY!" the twins yelled, the others looked sheepish

"Now on to important matters...Harry wants to take over the ministry,"

Severus nearly fainted "What!"

"He wants people in the ministry on his side, some people can stay, but Cornelius Oswald Fudge must be taken out. One way or another."

'Longbottom would have made a lovely Death Eater,' Severus thought staring into cold brownie dough eyes

"I really don't think he knows what he's getting himself into,"

"That's what everyone says at first, gah, its called acting!"

'Yeah I bet you know allot about it too,' Snape thought. In all his years as a spy he had never seen a layout plan like this before.

'Merlin's beard there really are serious about this. To bad Potter wasn't going after Albus.'

Snape just sat there taking it all in. He was too astonished to even give any outward signs of emotions. He was just to blown away with the concept and ideal that the Potter boy had came up with. All this was thought up in his 4th year. It would have taken the greatest of minds years to think this over. True the plan wasn't full proof; there were some loop holes, but holes that could be easily covered. Severus Snape know knew who's side of the war he was going to be on. He was gonna be on Harry's side. No doubt in his mind a spy, once again, but that didn't bother him too much.

"Oh Professor Snape we have a question for you!" the twins said together making the potions master stir nervously in his seat. The others in the room could only shake their heads at the twins.

* * *

_**End**_

_**

* * *

**_I know what your thinking about the music, but whatever. I think its cool and I like the ideal. Plus I haven't seen it in anyother story so...yeah.

So what do you think people? Like the new Neville? I know, way ooc, but this is how I thought Neville would have been in the movies and books if he had of been given more spot light. Anyway next chapter Harry goes for a quick shopping trip goes to the Black family vaults and returns to Hogwarts for the day. Since this is his last day there and it would be picture day (Not sure if they have an actual picture day, but if they do then March 4th is the day ;). Harry acts really silly and does some things that I really hope you find funny. The next chapter is gonna be long and I might have to break it up. Just thought you should know.

So happy!** 28** people on my alerts list! Special thanks to those people. And special thanks for the people who made my story have** almost 1000 hits**. You all_** rock**_!

* * *

_**STAY TUNED!**_


	4. Blood Makes a Person Giddy in the Morn!

_Summery: Lets just say Lily Evans wasn't what she appeared to be, and neither was Harry. How in the hell are the Evans tied to Grindelwald and why did Albus hide that fact? Harry Potter isn't taking anyone's shit anymore. Follow Harry and some new people along with some age old people who didn't get enough spotlight in the books threw adventure, pain, loss, anger, and self findings on the road to kill Voldemore and bring the wizarding world into what Harry and his friends call ' A new generations '._

_**Disclaimer: Does it look like I own Harry Potter? No! So go bugger off somewhere you blood gits!**_

_**Note: My little devils how have you been? **_

_**OrionLuckyStar: Sad to say I haven't read anything from Anita Blake Mental note...must read her books Can't say who his promde sang is yet, just read to find out. Harry will play both roles...sub/dom in the relationship. Thinking about making the sex scenes hurt/comfort and name calling while thier doing it. Not sure yet.**_

_**The-person-you-don't-know: Thanks! I try my best.**_

_**Yaeko: I can't tell ya everything. That takes the fun out of reading it. I can tell you that Draco is his soul mate. As for what's next, lets just a wild time in...**_

_**Meekah Greenleaf: Yes Harry aims to shock!**_

_**CalliM: Can't say what the twins are planning, you'll find out when you read it though. And yes I know curious, yes very curious. Thanks for your review. Now let the bashing begain...MUAHAHAHA!**_

_**STARING IN THIS CHAPTER: SEVERUS, DARK LORD, HARRY, NEVILLE, BLAISE, DRACO, THEO NOTT, WEASLE AND MUDBLOOD, BUMBLE-FUCK...ER BEE, THE TWINS, SORTING HAT, CRAZY PHOTO LADY, CRAZY ISISHMEN NAMES SEAMUS, MY OC...WILL BE INTRODUCED LATER AND MY LOVELY LITTLE DEVIL OF A PRANKSTER...PEEVES!**_

_**LET THE MADNESS BEGIN..."MUHAHAHAHA!" EVIL MUSIC IN THE BACK GROUND**_

_**"Erm I swear I took my pills today. Honest!"**_

_**

* * *

**_**March 4, 2005 8:30 P.M  
Location: Slytherins' Common Room**

"Draco, Theo this is important. The weasel and mudblood have been playing Potter since...Well that's an issue I'm not sure of yet, but I can tell you that they've been spying on him to Dumbledore. That can't be good for anyone seeing as how he's always the one to save everyone." the dark skinned Italian said smoothly

"Are you sure you've heard it right?" Draco questioned looking into the glowing fireplace

"Yes I've not been lurking the halls near the headmasters' office for nothing, I have audio to back me up on this one." Blaise said reaching into his pocket to reproduce a small black hand held tape recorder.

"Going high tech muggle on us? What are you James Bond?" Theo teased

"Oh do shut up. Muggles can be very useful and resourceful. Most of the things should be used in the wizarding world. This is a magical tape recorder that I brought off the Weasley twins. They've been inventing things of good use for a while now so I've been looking into the back of their store." Blaise explained setting the recorder down on the coffee table pressing the play back button.

_"Potter, it's always about bleeding Potter. If he's so powerful then why hasn't he killed V-Vol…The Dark Lord already?" _they heard Ron say

_"Because Ron, Dumbledore was smart enough not to train him and lock his powers away. Dumbledore is doing what is best by not telling Potter about having some of his magic locked away. The less he knows about his magic the better for us all. We wouldn't want another dark lord in the making would we?" _

_"I guess not Mione. Come on lets get back to the common room," _

"Well is that proof enough?"

"That's enough. I believe it's time we put differences aside and send him an owl tomorrow at lunch. With the tape as well so he won't think were playing him," Draco said

"Well now that's settled I still can't believe he has blocks on his magic. If the blocks were to come down?" Theo questioned. A pregnant silence went up between the three

"I believe that Potter is powerful enough as it is, but to have his true powers come out after being locked up for so long can end in disaster," the smooth Italian and the quiet Slytherin turned their heads sharply towards Draco.

"There is a large risk that if too much power was locked away from him bonded in his body that when it's let loose not only will it kill, but it might turn him into a squib."

"It's soo clear now." Theo mumbled

"But that was way too easy. Why?"

"Because, what does Dumbledore want? Power and power over people. When he saw his little _Golden Boy_ start to turn on him he could have easily placed the bind on him when he was in the hospital wing, as many times as he's been there."

"Yes but there is an issue of bridging the gap. I don't think Potter was aware of his friends but had his suppositions, after last year with the Weasel. I think that Potters' been up to something. Things aren't making sense in this puzzle." Blaise commented

"Do you think that maybe he knows one of them is snitching him out?"

"Can't be certain. I wouldn't put it past Potter if he already knows and is playing along. There are many shades of gray that many people don't see in him," Blasie said getting odd looks from the other two.

"What? I've talked with him once or twice before. Don't judge people on the way they act. Harry is like the eclipse of himself in private."

"You called him by his first name!" Theo and Draco shouted

"Yeah last year during Tri-Wizards after the first task. Perfects bathrooms..."

* * *

**March 3rd, 2005 8:31 P.M  
Location: Hogwarts, Dungeons...Potion Masters private chambers.**

The room sat in a silence for a few moments. Snape, for once, was actually afraid to even ask what they wanted. The twins were one of his favorite students, not that he would tell anyone, but his favorite students did tend to do things that would most likely end with someone getting injured. Mainly him since he was the idiot who stood over their potion when it blew up.

"Well?"

"We were looking into some things muggle-"

"When we found a small connection-"

"Between magic, science and-"

"Muggle weapons threw." they both paused

"POTIONS!" they exclaimed together

"What are you..." suddenly Snape's left eye started to twitch as he felt the familiar burn of his left arm. The dark lord was calling him

"I believe this meeting will have to be cut short," Snape said standing up quickly walking over towards his fireplace.

The others nodded as they rose as well. Exchanging nods the twins walked over to the fire place while Neville, Dean, and Seamus walked towards the portrait hole. The other three watched them disappear threw. Severus took some floo powder in his hands before throwing it in the fireplace.

"THE LEAKY CALDRON!" Snape yelled and was gone.

"Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes!" the twins said together and were gone in a swirl of green ash.

* * *

**March 4th 1:30 A.M  
Location: Presidential Bed Chambers.**

Harry awoke with a start. His heart pounding in his ears. Sweat rolling down his creased brow. His eyes narrowed as he tried to remember the dream. After a few moments of trying to see threw the fuzz in his dream he sighed and growled in frustration. Throwing the covers off his body he swung his leg over the bed and his feet met the icy floor. Shuddering slightly from the coolness of the floor he stood up and stretched. Yawning and walking over to the armoire he looked in to see three different outfits. Looking between them he chose the leather outfit.

The outfit consisted of a pair of slim fit boot leg low rise black leather pants. The pants were mixed of leather and dragonhide. A black button-up shirt that had short sleeves and slash and stitch cut-out design on the right hand side. A regular black button up leather vest with pockets on the sides that had chains looping itself in and out of the vest pockets. A lovely blood red tie and to complete the look a pair of dragonhide boots and a cloak made of Tussah silk lining, black wool and a hood made of black leather with a silver crescent moon clasp in front.

Putting the outfit on him couldn't help but smirk. Walking over to the floor mirror to look at himself he thought he looked damn good for someone his height and weight. Although he knew he needed to do something with his hair. He kind of wished he had of gotten a beard of some kind. A goatee like Sirius' or something.

'Oh well, I know I have to work on my body with these months coming up. I'm still 5'5 and I'm 15 years old. I should be at least 5'7 or 5'8. Hermione is starting to get taller than me,' Harry thought with a sigh. Running his hands threw his hair he decided to let it grow out a little.

_'I think I could pull off the border hair style. Maybe my hair will listen to its owner.' _Harry said seeing as how every time he got a hair cut it would grow back within the night

_'The goblins do know a thing or too about fashion. I'll give them that,'_

Feeling like he looked decent enough he took one last glance around the room. Shrinking the books, the trunk he took out of Sirius' vault he placed it inside of his pockets. Looking around the room again seeing he got everything he wanted he walked out the door and went back into the office. He was met by Griphook.

"Ah Harry your up early. Come with me I think you should go see the Black family vaults." Griphook said, Harry nodded. The next thing he knew he was on the roller coaster again. After all the twist and turns he was finally at the hall of the Black family vaults. Stepping out of the mine cart he stood up against the wall for a moment to let the dizziness pass.

"Come Harry we must see if the family vaults will let you in," Harry nodded once more as he walked down the long hallway. In all 10 doors on each side were what made up the Black family vaults.

The door before them was the vault of the Noblest House of the Black. Twelve feet tall 10 feet wide the door was made of onyx marble with the engraved picture of a mountain with a large grim standing looking up towards a silver outlined crescent moon. The only crack in the door was one straight down the middle.

"Give me your hand," Griphook's wheezy voice said snapping Harry back to reality. Giving him his hand he felt his skin being cut open.

Said goblin dragged Harry towards the doors to place his hands on the cool marble. The doors hummed as a dull gray light started to outline Harry's' hand. From his hand the gray light started to outline the mountain then slowly to grim then the moon. Once the gray light found its way back to Harry's' hand. The grim gave a howl as the doors started to open. Harry took a few steps back from the door startled because of that the grim said.

**"Ah another noble Black, hopefully this one will be a speaker of the beasts," the grim growled in a Scottish accent**

**"Eh...who are you," Harry asked**

**"My luck is with me this day. I'm Orion the first Black and grim of the Black family,"**

**"I'm here to look around inside the vaults. I just came to inheritance yesterday,"**

**"Well then, by all means come in an look around," Orion the grim said as he open the doors for Harry.**

If Harrys' jaw could drop threw the center of the earth to china it would have. Gold Galleon to the ceiling lined one side of the large room while on the other side silver Sickle shimmered in the light. A small stack of bronze Knuts that went up to Harry's' waist stood like a dwarf compared to the other stacks of things. Piles of diamonds, Almandine, Amber, Amethyst, Ruby, Sapphire, Pearls, and many more. Trunks of various colors and sizes floated around the room suspended in their own magic in the air. A wall lined with sleeping portraits. Caldrons filled with whose knows what here and there. In the middle of it all was a tall round alter made of black marble with specks of white and silver lining it. Upon the alter was a large weathered looking black and brown book.

Walking into the room he still couldn't believe what he was seeing.

'Holy shit, if were to let Snape lose in here he would have a field day,' Harry thought looking at some of the caldrons filled with dried herbs and plants.

Stopping at the alter that came up to his waist he looked down at the book.

**"All you have to do young lord is open the book and speak what you want," the large grim growled.**

Harry jumped slightly from the voice of the dog, but did what it said. Opening the book a light sprang forth to show a lady's face looking back at him. Blinking once then twice the woman smiled.

"Hello milord it's been some time since someone's been able to get in here. What do you wish to get?" the regal voice of the woman asked

"Hello milady I wish to get a few books from here dealing with Defense Against the Dark Arts and Dark Arts themselves. I also need to find a couple of weapons and anything that will help me in battle," Harry said thinking

"Of course milord, give me a few moments to present some books," the woman said. As the woman looked threw some books the portraits on the back wall started to wake up. some where already up and were staring at him.

"Hello," Harry said to one of the portraits, the portrait scowled at him

_"keh whatever," _Harry said in palsetounge

"Oops," he whispered. Said scowling portrait brighten up and smiled at him

"Well, well, well what do we have here? A serpent speaker. Why I haven't seen one since Slytherins time on this world. Tell me your name young lord,"

"Harry James Potter-Black,"

"A Potter?" the portrait said

"Well...my mother, Lily Evans, was a Elemental Vampire. She had a mate, my father James Potter, and her promde sang Sirius Black, my other father." Harry explained

"Ah I see. So much power and darkness surrounds you, yet you are not evil."

"Far from good too," Harry mumbled and the portrait laughed slightly

"Milord I believe were going to have a nice time,"

"What is your name?"

"Phineas Evans Black Sr father of Phineas Nigellus Black," Phineas said proudly

"The first Evans…Who took the name of Black," Harry said sounding somewhat surprised

"In the flesh...erm frame." he said smirking. Like every black male he had silverish blue eyes with long black hair that was tied back in a low hanging pony tail. A clean cut goatee that was colored mostly black with a few stray strands of gray.

"Hmm," was all Harry said

* * *

**March 4th 1:40 PM  
Location: Unknown...**

As soon as Severus got to the Leaky Caldron he quickly walked out back into Diagon Alley to the Apparition point and Apparated to the Dark Lords castle. That had been hours ago. Now in the middle of the night Severus was waiting for his lord to call him out.

"Sssseverusss come here and tell me about the Potter brat," He heard Voldemore hiss. Walking fourth towards the throne he kneeled before Voldemore kissing the hem of his robes before he stood up.

"Milord the Potter brat is going against the muggle lover. He is finally seeing his ways, but will never turn to you for help or come to you willingly." Severus said

"Thissss isss sssuch a good change. The brat is finally ssseeing what I sssaid back in hisss sssecond year. Ssseverusss tell me about the foolish mansss plansss in hisss order,"

"There has been no update or a meeting since the last I know milord. All that I know of is that the muggle lover wants to get the boy under control. I know for a fact that he will not go back to the fool for anything." Severus said

"Good, good Ssstay close with the boy. You may go Ssseverusss," bowing once again he hurriedly made his way out of the building quickly Apparating to his chambers.

* * *

**March 4th 2:05 PM  
Location: Knockturn Alley**

After an interesting convocation with Phineas Harry was now walking about in Knockturn Alley. When he first came here in his second year he was intimidated by all the nasty looking people and the stores. He did not want another Borgin & Burkes incident to happen again. This time he walked with his cloak and hood on, since it was after all raining, his wand ready. The only part of his face you could see were his haunting killing curse green eyes. Not really seeing anything he liked he suddenly spotted an empty alleyway. Shrugging he walked towards and down the alleyway only to stop in front of rainbow beads that were sapost to be a door. Looking interested, finally, he walked in to find himself in a clothing shop of sorts.

Various colors of fabric and furs met him in the door way. The store was split level and had racks of fabric scattered everywhere. A large desk up front and a clear area he guessed to be the front desk. There were two doors painted red on either side of the room. Walking to the ' _front_ ' desk that was made of glass be trapped the bell that sat on top.

"Can I help you?" a voice from behind said, spinning on his heels Harry was face to face with a man a few feet taller than him with short ice blue hair and violet eyes.

"Umm yeah I was wondering if I could get some help with come clothing,"

"Well you've come to the fight place. This is ' _The Den _' and here at _The Den _we make sure to take care of our customers," he said with a wink towards Harry as he looked him up and down. Harry blushed slightly, but chuckled

"Well I just need a few sets of robes, two cloaks, some pants, a few shirts and some boots."

"You're a vampire aren't ya? No need to hide a pretty face from me," the man chimed

"Umm…can you keep your mouth shut about who I am?" Harry asked

"Of course. I'll never tell a soul of your business. Never have and wont start now," Harry took the hood of his cloak and took the cloak off completely

"Oh my. Harry Potter a vampire. Just when I thought you couldn't get any cutter you go and get sexy," the man giggled and Harry only smirked

"Well my name is Martin Belle and I'll help you with anything you need. From your clothing I can tell you got this...hmm what was that American muggle movie called…oh yeah you got that Van Hellsing look going. Sexy if I may say so. Hmm you would look good in blood red, silvers, black of course, any kind of green...well maybe not highlighter green, and dark blues. If we go with anything too light it'll clash with your eyes and skin complexion." Martin said

"Hmm...well then I want the 5 set of dress robes to be black with the trim of either blood red, forest green, mint green, black silk, and midnight blue made of Acromantula silk. Actually I want all of my clothing made from either wool, Acromantula silk or some kind of Dragonhide and leather. 10 shirts, 5 silk in the color of 3 black and 2 red. The other 5 shirts made of cotton, 1 white, 2 blue, 1 green and 1 black. I will also need three vest made. One black leather, the second made of dark red Dragonhide and the last blue Dragonhide." Harry said, while he was saying this Martin was writing it down.

"Okay let me take your measurements; do you want me to put any charms on the clothing?"

"Yes I want the self cleaning, water repellent, and the self adjusting charm. Does the material I chose repel jinxes or cures?"

"Yes they do. Dragonhide is a very sturdy material and can deflect most low level curses. The Acromantula silk is very light and practical to wear even thought the material is rare and is pricey." Martin mumbled

"No need to worry about the price,"

"Well that's good to here, the best kind of hide you could get is Basilisk hide, but the serpents are so rare and deadly that it's hard to come across by,"

Light bulbs started going off in Harry's head "Hey what other part of the Basilisk is valuable?" Harry questioned innocently

"Well the heart can be used for wands, the liver and tissue inside the beast for potions, the eyes and fangs for both as well. Their blood might be able to use in a wand too if I'm not mistaken. Why do you ask?" Martin said looking up from measuring his leg with narrowed eyes

"Let's just say I've killed one before. If I give you some of the hide to make me the vest and cloaks and a pair of pants you won't tell anybody? I'll even give you what ever is left over," Harry said

If the intake of breath and thump on the floor didn't alert Harry then nothing would. Harry jumped off the stool sitting next to the wide eyed Martin.

"Oh man I think I love you. Are you serious! Basilisks hide! Oh my," Martin said waving his hands around then winced. That's when Harry smelt it.

'Mmm smells soo sweet. Smells like chocolate and strawberries with vanilla. I must taste,' Harry thought. Martin had somehow cut his wrist and was now holding it close to his chest. Harry dipped his head a little towards his wrist. Martin understanding what was going on lifted his wrist. Harry took it within his hands moving it towards his watering mouth. Flicking his tongue out across the little cut to took a couple of drops of it onto his tongue while he healed the cut.

"I...I...I'm sorry about that. Your blood...so good. And I…umm...sorry!" Harry stammered, Martin gave a soft smile.

"Don't fret over it. You're a cute boy. Maybe we can go out sometime," Martin said blushing madly making his pale skin alien to the redness on his cheeks.

"Sure. If you want to deal with a hormonal teenage boy who's gonna be on the run in a few hours," Harry said

"Huh? You did something?"

"Nope but I'm blowing this Popsicle joint! I can't stand it any longer. Bumble-fuck is really getting on my last nerves." Harry hissed

"Ahh, not as golden as I thought. Good, good as long as you don't crossover to the Dark Lord then everything will be fine." Martin said standing up with Harry

"Well..."

"Oh yeah, umm I'll do you one better on the Basilisk hide. I'll make you a set of battle robes and a extra pair of pants and the vest. The cloaks and other robes will be lined with the Basilisk hide and Acromantula silk,"

"I still want one vest made of leather...can you make Gauntlets, Belts, and gloves? one set in each color out of either the basilisk or leather. If you give me 2 hours I'll be back with the Basilisk hide."

"Hey while you're at it gets me some of the skeleton. I can line the vest and the inside of your cloak with it. Let's call it extra protection." Martin said with a wink. Harry grinned and winks back at him before leaving the store.

_Four hours later..._

After 3 hours of savaging the Basilisk hide, getting a few bones, plucking the fangs, draining the blood and saliva into vials, cutting the eyes out of the beast (wearing shades just in case) and taking the liver, heart and tissue and storing them away. Harry was just leaving the shop after his little chat with Martin. Martin was sweet, yet manly man with a wicked since of humor and was wild an outrageous. He had caught himself laughing more than once at the antics of the man. Not only was he wild and crazy he was smart and well rounded. Harry could see himself checking up on Martin every now and then. Besides that point his blood tasted delicious. Now Harry was on his way back to Hogwarts to surprise a certain potions master.

* * *

**March 4, 2005 5:05 A.M  
Location: Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes**

"Well dearest brother oh mine-"

"Seems like we have a problem,"

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking dearest brother?"

"When have I not?"

"Umm..never dearest brother o' mine,"

"Well then."

The brother looked at each other before shouting "The Weasley Twins Return Our Rang of Terror Over The Ickle Firsties, Secondies and Thirdies...and the Teachers!"

* * *

**March 4, 2005 6:00 A.M  
Location: Hogwarts Potion Masters Chambers**

Harry stumbled out of the Floo Network dusting off his robes that were stained a little bit with the coal. Sighing he casted a cleaning charm on himself before going over to the loo to released his bowls. Once finished in their he checked the clock to see 6:30 am reading. Sighing at the time he sat down on the couch a potions book in his hands. He needed something to do until the old bat woke up.

_7:10 am_

Finally after almost and hour and a half of waiting since he arrived the potions master stirred in his sleep. Harry could here the groan of the older man as he got up and the popping sounds of his back as he stretched out threw his bed chamber doors. He head him grumble something about damn first years and idiotic Gryffindors. Harry roiled his eyes as he counted reading. He only lifted his head at the sound of the potions masters' voice.

**"HARRY JAMES POTTER WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN HERE!"** Severus snape thundered.

"Well that's some way to welcome a guest. I can clearly see you're not a morning person,"

"Mr. Potter can you kindly go!"

"Nope. I come bearing gifts and this is the thanks I get well then," Harry huffed with a giggle.

_'There must be something I forgot to read,' _Harry thought

Shaking himself he added in his mind _'Must be the effect of tasting blood of a mortal for the first time,'_

"What kind of gifts Potter?"

"Remember the Basilisk I killed in second year? Well I went back down there to find the damn thing open. Why didn't anyone close it? Well anyway I went down there and hacked it up and salvaged the bits I could. I give you the heart, liver, organ tissue, bone, fang and eyes of a Basilisk!" Harry exclaimed jumping up out of his seat taking the object out of his pockets and un-shrinking the items. Severus Snape was a man whose face was made of stone. But today his face was set in awe and confusion double time.

"Also what do you know about Elemental Vampires?" Harry asked

"They are very valuable. Why? Do you come bearing gift from them too?"

"Sort of. I am one!" Harry said bouncing on the balls of his feet. Never in all his year did he expect this...Severus Snape was a dead faint!

_7:50_

Now sitting on a stool in the potions lab with the door close and ten minutes till class starts Harry was awaiting Snape to come and get what Harry promised him. Suddenly the office doors flew open and the billowing cloak that Severus Snape wore made him look like an over grown bat, but a very elegant over grown bat.

_'Hmm...he would be damn sexy if he didn't always have to act like a total git and didn't have greasy hair,'_ Harry thought eyeing the man.

"Now mister Potter if you could," Severus said motioning his hands. Outside the classroom in the hallway everyone had chose this day to show up early. The Slytherins were leaning up against the wall when they heard some people talking.

"Hey professor is giving Potter an early morning detention," Pansy squealed. At his everyone was standing next to the door trying to hear inside.

Inside the class room Harry could hear everything that was going on outside and decided to use this to his own good. With a smirk he slowly opens his mouth.

"Open your mouth potter!" everyone heard Severus say

"Eh how can that fit in there?" they all heard Potter say innocently, Neville was choking on his toast at this.

"Would you just open your mouth you sniveling little bastard!"

"Oh I love it when you talk dirty...go on,"

"I'm warning you Potter open your mouth so you can this potion,"

"Oh..so that's what there calling it these days,"

"Potter!"

"Okay, okay don't get ya bloody knickers in a twist...or do you wear thongs?"

"THAT'S IT. POTTER 100 POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR AND DENTION FOR A MONTH WITH FLICH!"

"Oh you speak so dirty. I know you love this. Well then if were quiet done with...OWW! WHAT THE BLODDY BLEEDING..OWW YOU FUCKER THAT OWW HURT OWWW!"

Everyone heard the laughter of Severus Snape and it sent chills down their spines.

"Now Potter if you could please clean you self up! I believe I'll go put this in inventory. When they grow back you come back and give me the next set. Got it?"

"What am I sapost to do. I have missing teeth now Sherlock,"

"Why Potter I would have thought even you would be smart enough to know that there are charms that can be placed on your mouth. Here," Severus said muttering a spell. Harry felt four subsatute teeth in the place of his fangs.

"Thanks Sev. Love ya bye!" Harry said after he open the door to be faced with the whole class

"Eh...What are you people looking at?" and with that he raced down the dungeon halls

"HEY HARRY! PLEASE TELL ME YOU DIDN'T!" Neville shouted after him. He stopped and spun on his heels causing his cloak to open to reveal his outfit underneath.

"Dear god Neville I didn't know you thought that way. Professor Snape was only pulling my teeth for me since I had a little potions accident and turned them into fangs...Now I must be off. Gotta see Poppy!" and with that he turned around and walked down the silent corridor. Deciding it was too silent Harry started singing.

"I'm off to see the healer, the healer from Hoggywarts. The best healer in all the seven sea is the healer from hoggywarts!" not satisfied with the reaction he singed this...

"Weasley Is Our King, Weasley is our king! O'marry Hoo Weasley is the king!"

All of a sudden a loud, rude sound, like the air being let out of a balloon echoed threw the halls and then Peeves the Poltergeist appeared.

"Oooooh Why it's Potty Wee Potter!" Peeves crackled

"Hey peeves I have a job for you..." Harry said as he started to mumbled some things to Peeves

"Oooooh Tut, tut, tut. Naughty, naughty Potty! Me want inny," Everyone heard Peeves say. Harry crackled with laughter as he started to whisper more things to Peeves.

Throwing water balloons down the hall as he went Peeves disappeared. Harry still crackling with laughter left scaring the shit out of people. Two teens narrowed their eyes.

_12:01...lunch_

Harry sat at the Gryffindor table at the end near the doors next to Neville and Seamus. They were talking about the D.A.D.A teach. Harry was about to spill what he said for Peeves to do when the owls came crashing in. Two owls dropped letters off for Harry. Everyone was looking at him. Shrugging he open the first letter and read it silently. He knew the hand writing and raised an eyebrow at Neville. Neville shrugged looking down at his lunch. Setting the letter down it blew up in a puff of smoke. Opening and reading the second letter he quickly read it and looked at the signature at the bottom. He blinked once then twice before he started laughing. He looked up to see three Slytherins looking at him with an unreadable gaze. With a smirk he looked at Neville and bowed his head. Neville did the same grinning madly.

Harry gracefully made his way over to the Slytherin tables. The whole hall was silent. Walking up the aisle he stopped right behind Draco Malfoy. With a smirk still planted on his face he took the collar of Malfoys' school robes lifting him up and out of his seat. The Slytherins had their wands drawn at him but Harry quickly made his way out the great hall dragging Malfoy with him. The hall was quiet and then Harry stuck his head back in looking at the Slytherins table.

"OI! ZABINI, NOTT COME..."

"MALFOY IF YOU DON'T PUT YOUR WAND AWAY I'LL TAKE IT AND SHOVE IT SO FAR UP YOUR ARISTOCRATIC ASS THAT YOU'LL BE SPTTING SPLINTERS TILL CHRISTMAS,"

The only sound that could be heard was the arrival of Peeves the Poltergeist.

"Wee ickle people are naughty naughty!"

At this point both Theo and Blaise thought Harry set this up so they both made a b-line for the exit doors. Just as they had Peeves could be heard throwing some sort of bombs at the teachers. From the green smoke that was wafting out the doors it must have been a dung-bomb.

"Come along were going to go talk," Harry said acting all giddy, taking Malfoys' hand and started running down the corridor with two very scared Slytheirns and one Slytherin holding on for dear live.

* * *

_Back in the Great hall_

While Umbridge was fussing and cursing the little poltergeist a certain red head and bushy haired Gryffindors were talking in hushed tones.

"What's up with Potter, first this morning in the potions room and now with Malfoy." Weasley whispered

"I don't know and I don't like not knowing. We need to talk to Dumbledore," Granger said

"God did you get a look at what he's wearing! He's not even in his school robes," Weasley all but shouted

"Ronald!" Granger scolded elbowing him in the ribs.

* * *

_The Room of Requirement_

One Gryffindor and three Slytherins sat comfortably in over stuffed leather chairs in front of a fireplace sipping some brandy in the R.O.R. There was a pregnant silence before Harry spoke.

"Now I know your all wondering why I dragged you out here and why I'm being civil with you," the three nodded their heads

"Well for one thanks for the head up about the mudblood and chili pepper, but I already knew about that," Harry said, Malfoy nearly choked on his brandy

"Is that a little too strong for you? I could always get you some ginger ale?" Harry said in a sickly sweet voice that sounding like Umbrigdes' own sickly sweet voice.

"Ha ha Potter. Explain how you already knew,"

"Well you see that letter that I read before yours told me so. That was one of my many spies in this school who reported back to me,"

"Spies," Zabini croaked

"Yeah...I have at least 10 spies from every house. Yes that does include Slytherin. After all how could I leave my house out?" Harry said innocently

"Your own house?" Nott questioned

"Yep. If I hadn't of threaten the hat to put me in Gryffindor I would have ended up with the snakes. Now it really sounds stupid and naive, but hey you have to understand I was brainwashed into believing all you guys were bad. I should have known that traitors come from every house. Look at the bastard that betrayed my parents and set up my dearly departed godfather Sirius Black. Peter Pettigrew was a Gryffindor. I'm pretty sure that a few Hugglepuffs and Ravenclaws are within the Death Eater ranks.

"Now look what we have here. A Malfoy who most likely will be neutral. A Zabini who has always stayed neutral in the wars and a Nott who would most likely will become a Death Eater to either become a spy or be there just because of you parents or maybe for your own sick and twisted pleasure. Then you have me. The fucking savior of the god damn light! I'll tell you right now, I'm far from good, but I'm not that close to evil either. I'm a very dark person. Some of the things I've thought and have done would surprise the most. I know your wondering why I'm saying this and I'm doing the same thing right now in my own head. I guess I'm doing it just to do it cause for one I'm bored and for two this is my last day an I want to make a truce between the Slytherins and Gryffindors while I'm gone," Harry said

"WHAT!"

"You heard me. While I'm gone you have to let up on your attacks on certain people. Neville, Seamus, Dean and the younger years. I don't want them to be tortured because of me being gone." Harry explained

"If we accept what do we get?" Nott questioned

"My finance end will never sever from yours. I'm lord Potter-Black-Evans' now. I control three of the wealthiest houses in all Britain!"

"Evans. wasn't your mum a...muggle-born?" Blaise questioned

"Nope. Seems like dear old Dumbles forgot to tell me that Mark Evans, my grandfather, was a wizard who did evil and was the right hand man to Grindelwald had his magic taken away from him and before him a long line of squibs. My mum was a second generation Half-Blood who married a Pure-Blood which makes me a Pure-Blood." Harry explained. At this the other three opponents of the room were spitting brandy back into their cups.

"Your a descendant of someone who was with Grindelwald?" Nott exclaimed

"Yep. Seems like Dumbles didn't want anything dark or evil getting to close to home with me...Oops too late for that one." Harry said sarcastically

For the next twenty minutes the boys talked and joked around for a while.

"How did you threaten the hat?" Nott finally asked

"Oh I said if it couldn't be destroyed by magic then it could by muggle means. I told the hat that if it didn't put me in Gryffindor that I would steal it out of the headmasters' office one night and take it into the Forbidden forest. There I would dump into a container full of gasoline and set a match to it...KABOOM!" Harry said laughing throwing his hands around in the air.

"Did by any chance Snape snuck you some zip cuz you all...Giddy," Blaise said

"Nope I just ate some sweets...Lots of sweets. Chocolates and strawberries and vanilla and suger..Yum!"

"I think it's time we left." Nott said jumping up, the other two Slytherins did the same as they hurriedly made their way out of the R.o.R room

_

* * *

Out on the front yard..._

Today was sunny day. The perfect day for pictures. In fact today was picture day. Everyone was laughing and running about as the camera caught every movement. Later on the pictures that weren't worth it would be tossed away.

"Dear gods are all these little brats perfect. Where is some kind of humor or action? Or both. Gah!" the photo woman exclaimed quietly.

Her wish came true as a sandy blonde haired boy came out of the Gryffindor changing rooms pulling a dark haired boy along behind him.

"SEAMUS I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU DON'T LET ME GO!" the boy shouted

"Now, now Harry we can save the th' screaming for tonight'," the boy named Seamus said in a thick Irish accent. Suddenly the sandy blonde stopped. Dropped the boy named Harry and he, himself, sat down next to him. Everyone was glancing at them, but didn't openly stare.

"Now tell m' mate, wha' happen?"

"Nothing much sea. I just told them that it was my last day and..."

"LAST DAY!" Seamus shouted

"Shhh. Keep it down," Harry said pressing a finger to his lips. Lifting himself up on his other elbow as was Seamus on both of his.

"Well then you get a special gift!" Seamus piped

"And that will be?" Harry asked clearly not knowing. Seamus smirked cheekily at him

"This!" Seamus exclaimed caching everyone's attention. The next thing anyone knew the Irish was straddling the Boy-Who-Lived kissing him for all he was worth. The girls were ' ohhing ' and ' awning ' while some of the guys were giving cat calls and whistles a sorted few were gagging. The photo woman was getting everything. Soon the two broke apart.

"Oh so that's what I get. Almost as good as this," and with that Harry flipped them so he was straddling the blonde frenching him. This kiss however didn't last as long because Harry got up and took off running.

"YOU LITTLE JACKASS! GET BACK HERE...ohhh lookie what I got here,"

"HEY WEE ICKLE POTTY. I'S GOT YE GLASSES!"

Harry stopped running and slumped his shoulders. He cursed loudly and it made some of the younger slytherins blush. Suddenly he turn about and starting running after the Irishman. The Irishman seeing this turned around and started running, but Harry was gaining ground quickly. Seeing this every time he looked over his shoulder Seamus did the only thing he could, he climbed the closest tree. When Harry got to the base of the tree slightly panting. Not wanting to climb the tree, Harry did the only thing he knew how to do. He kicked the tree. Kicking the tree a few dozen times, the last kick was really hard; Seamus came falling out the tree to land on top of Harry.

"Well this is nice," Harry groaned shoving the boy of him, but snatching his glasses and putting them on and standing up.

"Thanks for the landing cushion. I'm sure I would have broken something," Seamus said standing up with the help of Harry.

"Not welcomed," Harry said and started to slightly limp his way back to the castle

"Well some way to find out your gay!" Seamus shouted

"I'm not!" Harry called back sweetly

"Well...then bi!"

"I'm not!" Harry shouted back

"Then what the hell are you? You can't be straight."

"Nope but I am tri-sexual," Harry said cheekily

"Huh?"

"I'll try anything and anyone at least once in my life time!" Harry shouted back

"So you would try Professor McGonagall?"

"Ewe hell no. But did you know she wears plaid knickers?" Harry said and with that he diapered inside the castle. Soon after his departure the whole student body was either out right laughing, giggling or smirking.

"Now that's what kind of action and humor I was looking for," the photo woman said laughing.

_

* * *

Dinner Time: Great Hall_

Soon it was dinner time in the great hall when the doors burst open to reveal two red headed twins.

"Mr.Weasleys'!" Minerva shouted

"Sorry to disrupt your-"

"Lovely dinner's but-"

"We decided that we-"

"Wanted to come back-"

"To terrorize the wee-"

"Ickle firsties, seconds, thirdies and..."

"Who ever we feel like bringing our reign of terror down upon! MUAHAHAHAHA!" the twins said together

"With the help of our little friend-"

"Peeves the Poltergeist!" and with that the little hell raiser appeared next to Umbrigde shooting out raspberries.

"Damn poltergeist!" she shouted swatting at it

"You will have to be sorted again," Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Fine with us-"

"As long as you don't-"

"Make us do-"

"Detention!" they said at the same time. Dumbledore nodded and suddenly the stool and the hat appeared

"Ohh takes us back-"

"To our own marry first year,"

Fred sat down first.

_'Oh the little prankster is back. Gonna go into the house you were sapost to this time around?' _

_'Hmm the offer is temping but I don't know. I can't be separated from my twin,'_

_'Very well give him the hat,'_

Fred passed the hat to George and smirked. George placed the hat on his head and looked around the hall smiling evilly.

_'Oh so prankster numbers two is back. Well your brother says he will not go to a separate house from you so who will be it be. Slytherin or Ravenclaw?'_

George sent Fred two and four fingers. Fred motioned two fingers.

_'We've decided,'_

_'Well then I hope you're happy in _RAVENCLAW FOR THE BOTH OF EM!" the hat shouted. Everyone was in silence.

Did they hear right a Weasley in Ravenclaw? Two at that. Two who were known as Fred and George Weasley, the pranksters? Was the world _really _coming to an end!

"Hey were not stupid we just chose to hide behind out prankster ways to insure that everyone is having a wicked time." Fred said

"Besides it was either Ravenclaw of Slytherin. I don't fancy being disowned because we got into the serpents house," George said matter o' factly

"WHAT!" Ronald Weasley yelled

"That's right Dearest Roonil Wazlib when we first got here the hat wanted us souly in Slytherin. We threaten the thing and it put us in Gryffindor for showing _'courage' _"Fred said mockingly. Ron was turning a shade of purple that would have made Vermon Dursley proud.

"WHY YOU NO GOOD BLOODY...BLOODY SNAKES!" Ron shouted

"That's enough. Fred, George please take a seat at your house table," the twins nodded that their old head of house and walked over to their new house table grinning madly.

"Well hello there,"

"I'm George or Forge."

"And I'm Fred or Gred and we are your new house mates. Hope we can get along," Fred said

The other Ravenclaws looked nervous, but few were brave enough to start up convocation with them. They soon hit it off with the whole table chatting it up for once. Everyone knew that raven claw would never be the same.

_Meanwhile over at the Gryffindore tables..._

"I can't believe those two. Did you see how they just walked up in here like they owned it?" Ron fumed. Neville was tense and clenching his fist. He liked the twins. How dare Ron!

"And how they were sapost to be in Slytherin! I can't believe those damn snakes! Moms gonna be pissed when I tell her. God I can't believe I have to call them brothers." that was it Neville snapped. The quiet storm was awoken.

"ENOUGH! SHUT THE FUCK UP RONALD. HOW DARE YOU SIT HERE AND INSULT YOUR ON DAMN FLESH AND BLOOD. HOW DARE YOU SIT THERE AND TALK ABOUT THEM BEHIND THIER BACKS NOT EVEN TO THIER FACES, AFTER ALL THEY'VE DONE FOR YOU. YOU'RE A GODDAMN HYPOCRIRT. YOU CALL YOUR SELF A GRYFFINDOR. HA! YOU NOTHING BUT A HUGGLEPUFF. A LITTLE SCARED HUGGLEPUFF WHO CAN ONLY SEE BLACK AND WHITE. NOT ALL SYLTHERINS ARE BAD. LOOK AT HARRY! HE WAS SAPOST TO BE IN SYLTHERIN!" Neville shouted panting. The whole hall was in shock silence.

"Damn it I wasn't sapost to do that...Damn it all to hell. Fuck!" he whispered, Ron was once again purple

"He's right. Not everything is black and white. I was sapost to be in Slytherin and sometimes I question that choice I made by being put here," Harry said walking over to Neville

"You know you just blew your cover right?" Harry asked slowly

"Yeah. Sorry man I just got pissed off. Have been ever since...umm I'll get back to you on when I started to get pissed," Neville said shrugging his shoulders.

"YOU POUF I CAN'T BELIEVE I CALLED YOU MY FRIEND!" Ron shouted

"Took you that long to think that up?" Harry remarked snidely. You could here the chuckles from the Slytherins.

"Now you wait a minute Harry! We've been there for you since day one!" Hermione insisted

"OH SHUT UP YOU GODDAMN KNOW IT ALL _MUDBLOOD_, YEAH THAT'S RIGHT I CALLED YOU A _MUDBLODD. _IT'S ONLY A DAMN NAME. YOU MIGHT HAVE BEEN THERE SINCE DAY ONE, BUT ON WHO'S ORDERS. YOUR OWN OR DUMBLEDORES? WHERE YOU THERE TO REALLY BE MY FRIEND OR WHERE YOU THERE FOR THE SAKE OF BEING FRIENDS WITH THE-BOY-WHO-BLEEDING-LIVED? COME ON ANSWER ME DAMN IT OR ARE YOU TO SCARE TO DO IT ALL OF A SUDDEN? HMM ANSWER ME; YOU'VE NEVER BEEN ONE TO QUICKLY SHUT UP!" Harry shouted at her, she was starting to cry

"How dare you!" Ron yelled

"Do us a favor and go to hell. You're taking up our oxygen," Neville said

"Now that's quiet enough. Harry apologies."

"Ah, NO! Old man do not get me started on your old ass!" Harry hissed, by now if you weren't sitting with the laughing Slytherins then you were staring in shock at the two boys.

"HOW DARE **YOU** SIT UP THERE LIKE YOU THE FUCKING INNOCENT ONES WHEN** YOU **PUT NEVILLE AND I THREW ALL THIS SHIT? **YOU** PUT BLOCKS ON OUR MAGIC! **YOU** MADE ME LIVE WITH MUGGLES WHO ABUSED ME! MADE ME LIVE UNDER THE STAIRS IN A FUCKING CUBOARD! THAT'S RIGHT THE RUMORS ARE TRUE! **YOU** SET MY PARENTS UP. **YOU** KNEW THEY WOULD BE SAVER AT THE HOLLOW MANSION YET **YOU** PUT THEM IN GODIC HOLLOW. **YOU** KNEW SIRIUS WAS INNOCENT BUT YOU LET MY MUTT OF A GODFATHER GO TO AZKABAN WITH OUT A _TRIAL_. FOR WHAT? THE SO CALLED **_GREATER GOOD? _YOU** ARE AND **OLD SODDING MANIPULATOR**WHO WANTS NOTHING MORE THAN POWER. TELL ME WHAT WERE** YOU **GONNA DO AFTER **I** DEFEATED VOLIEMORE, OR MAYBE DIED AND DIDN'T KILL HIM? WHAT WERE **YOU** GOING TO DO WHEN I FINISH HIM OFF.? FRAME ME AND THROW ME IN AZKABAN?" Harry ranted

"Oh please don't look so surprise Dumbledore. We were bound to find out sooner or later. I'm happy it's sooner than later. You made me believe I was a fucking squib for the first 10 years of my life. I come to find out _**90** percent _of my magic has been blocked off and bounded to me! **90 FUCKING PERCENT OF IT ALBUS**! I COULD HAVE **DIED **COMING INTO MY INHERTIANCE AN YOU WOULDN'T HAVE EVEN BLINK A PRETTY LITTLE EYELASH, **WOULD YOU**?" Neville said shouting towards the end

"I don't know about you Neville, but I can't take it anymore here. I'm losing my head, once again. I'm leaving. I just can't stand to be here. They won't teach me or train me anything that's worth knowing to survive so why even stay. I'd be better off doing an independent study of everything, and I mean everything." Harry huffed like a spoiled child, worthy of another round of chuckles from the Slytherins and one from Neville

"I'm with you on that." Neville piped

"Well you know what Dumbles. I'll be seeing you around. Neville and I have business to do. We have to go train for war, because that's what were in for now. War! And your little half slacking light spells won't do a thing to a Death Eater. Oh look Voldemore will be shaking in his knickers as I send my deadly..._Stunning spell_?" Harry remarked sarcastically, the Slytherins were once again laughing

"It's been a nice ride Dumbledore. It really has been. Every year you get some crack pot teacher. The only good teacher I've gotten out of my 5 years here was Remus Lupin who was a werewolf and Mad Eyed Moody who was really Barty Crouch Jr. who was a Death Eater!" Neville said

"Yes it's been lovely, but I have to go now, adiós!"

"Au revoir," Neville said walking next to Harry. Side by side they walked.

"WAIT YOU CAN'T LEAVE HERE! Harry this is the safest place for you. Voldemore and his death eaters are still out their searching for you. If he were to find you I'm afraid of what he would do to you. I'm afraid that as your magical guardian I'll have to force you to stay here. You have to understand I do all these things for your own safety. And Mr.Longbottom I'm sorry to say, but as your headmaster and temporary magical guardian you'll be forced to stay here too by the powers of hogwarts and the law,"

Neville snorted at this and turned around. "Well it's a good thing my gram made me read all those books on the laws last summer. Legally Harry is considered an adult under the 'Guild Laws of the Founders time' still very much effective today. Under section 105 family I recite. _If a child feels like their magical/maternal parents do not take care of, steal from, endanger on purpose and or threat or treat wrongly and that magical child has enough evidence he/she can be legally emancipated. This only happens if the wizarding child is older or is 14 years of age and or has come into their inheritance. If the child is under 14, but has come into their inheritance then this child will be placed with another adult of their choice and the courts acknowledgments._ So by those rules Harry can legally leave here and so can I, good day!"

With this Neville and Harry resumed their walking out of the great hall and out of Hogwarts.

"Oh don't be worried we'll be back next year. You might want to check Mrs.Umbridge or Umbitchs' forearms for the dark mark. I'm certain she either has the mark or is a supporter. Goodnight," Harry called over his shoulder. Soon the two disappeared out of sight.

The twins clapped and Peeves threw water balls. Umbridge was purple from anger as was Ronald Weasley and Herminoe Granger. The headmaster of this lovely school was near a dead faint. While the Slytherins were laughing in glee at the turn of events. The head of their house was having a hard time trying not to laugh so he settled for a small chuckle and smirked.

Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom had just shook the foundations of Hogwarts. Now Neville Longbottom and Harry Potter were on the run.

* * *

End

* * *

Well...told you it was going to be a long chapter. I hope you liked it. I know that Harry was out of character, but I wanted him to have fun on his last day. Neville. I can't explain I was just going out on a whim. The next chapter will be out by next Friday. I'm trying to get every chapter done by either Friday or Saturday. Anyway I hope you like this chapter and my new OC (original character). Look at my Authors Note in my profile for some important details. 

On another note.

**9381 words**

I've gotten almost **1800 **people to look at my story! I'm so happy that I would go to Hooters and dance on tables! I've also gotten **40 on alerts and 20 people on favorites.**...**yay**! I'm really happy. I can't wait to read the reviews from this chapter. The next chapter wont be as long, hopefully, but it won't be taking place in London any longer...well maybe the first few scences. MAKE SURE TO READ MY PROFILE. IF YOU DON'T THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE VERY CONFUSING!


	5. Taking that next step towards freedom

_Summery: Lets just say Lily Evans wasn't what she appeared to be, and neither was Harry. How in the hell are the Evans tied to Grindelwald and why did Albus hide that fact? Harry Potter isn't taking anyone's shit anymore. Follow Harry and some new people along with some age old people who didn't get enough spotlight in the books threw adventure, pain, loss, anger, and self findings on the road to kill Voldemore and bring the wizarding world into what Harry and his friends call ' A new generations '._

_**Disclaimer: Does it look like I own Harry Potter? No! So go bugger off somewhere you blood gits!**_

_**

* * *

Note: My little devils how have you been? I've been doing great!**_

_**

* * *

Review response:...**_

_**PUppetEEr-NiNja: Thanks**_

_**jabarber69: Thanks I try and yeah...You do have to look outside the box for good stories. I'll read anything with Draco Malfoy on Harry's side.**_

_**CalliM: Thanks for the review my sorta beta person, I'll have to give you special thanks when you actually look my stories over.**_

_**Fifespice: How they get info is my little secret. Well until it finally happens that is.**_

_**Nocturnal007: Thanks!**_

_**OrionLuckyStar: Thanks and I'll have to check that out.**_

_**otaku3kagome: Thanks for the review**_

_**The-person-you-don't-know: Sorry not there. They'll be there sometime within the story. Thanks for the review**_

_**Peaceful Angel: Thanks!**_

_**Annic46: Who his mate is is kind of obvious. But his promme de sang on the other hand...You'll have to wait and see. As for Harry being a Tri-sexual... lets just say that he'll be egger to explore the whole wide world of sex. Tehee**_

_**Phoenix-Dragon00: I can't make this like those stories where everyone is on Harry's' side and shit like that, even if it would be easier to do so. I want to show how cunning and witty Harry can be to win over people. That does mean that most if not all the school, except for his spies, thinks he's gone dark, with all truth he has, but he's not evil.**_

_**Alianna15: Thanks!**_

_**Katsy15: Thanks!**_

_**Broken Sun: Thanks for pointing that out to me, but I want to keep it spelt the way it is. And I know I have some errors in here on account of I really don't read the chapter over after I edit them. Thankfully I got someone who is willing to do that for me. Once again thank you for your review.**_

_**

* * *

STARING IN THIS CHAPTER: RUNAWAY HARRY AND NEVILLE, BUMBLE-FUCK, THE ORDER OF THE PHOENIX, 'BERRY THE BLADE!' PIRO FROM X-MEN, A FEW THUGS, SOME MORE RANDOM BUT IMPORTANT PEOPLE, A PRETTY LITTLE LADY BUG AND NEVILLE'S CRAZY GRANDMOTHER!**_

_**

* * *

**_**March 4th, 2005 7:00P.M  
Location: On the run then to Gringotts Wizarding bank**

They quickly made their way off the grounds of Hogwarts. Harry and Neville made their way down the trail they took every weekend to Hogsmeade. Their they made their way over to _The Hog's Head_. Once inside the small dirty room that smelt strongly like something that might be goats that was_, ' The Hog's Head ', _they made their way over to the fireplace. Praying that there was enough Floo Powder they dropped the powder to the floor yelling "Gringotts' Main Lobby!" they were on their way.

Upon arrival they both stumbled out into the main lobby of Gringotts. It was exactly how Harry remembered it yesterday when he first got here. Walls and floors made of green and gray stone that were meant to intimidate people by its look, weight and the gloom factor. uncomfortable chairs that were not meant to sit in for long. Low lighting forcing on to use a _lumos_ to even see clearly. Of course this was just the main lobby. It was made this way on purpose for the beggars of the litter in the wizarding world.

Shaking himself from thoughts Harry took Neville's' hand and lead him to the front desk. Behind the front desk a goblin who he didn't know looked back at him with yellow eyes and pale puke green skin. Harry's nose turned up a little bit from the smell that was emitting off of the goblins body. Pushing that aside Harry spoke up since the goblin looked like he was slow. Either that or the goblin was new.

"Can you tell Griphook that Lord Black and Lord Longbottom are here to meet with him and the bank president," Harry said rather than asked. Either the little cretin was deaf or really was that stupid because he looked back at him blinking dumbly.

"Hello can you hear?" Harry sneered "Get me Griphook NOW!" Harry yelled. The goblin squeaked in surprise as he turned about racing out the room.

"Well that was interesting," Neville commented

"Oh do shut up,"

The side doors to the office opened up to reveal Griphook "Sorry about that Harry, seems like the goblin is new. You sure scared him. Ah lord Longbottom what a pleasure. Come now we have to make things quick if you wish to get out of here before Dumbledore finds some kind of a loop hole or bribes you two back," Griphook grunted

Nodding they followed Griphook inside the office doors and into the door he came out from a few moments ago. After navigating the random twist and turns of the building they were finally at the presidents' office. Griphook knocked only once when the grunt of Garbanzo told him to come in.

"Hello Harry, Lord Longbottom. Come in please. I understand why your here Harry, but why is Lord Longbottom here?" Garbanzo questioned

"For the same reason why I'm here. We don't have much time before Dumbledore tries to find some kind of loop hole or goes to the Minister," Harry said

"Not to mention what he'll do when he contacts his turkey club tonight,"

"Shiite! I totally forgot about them. We can't stay in London with those idiots searching for us," Harry growled out

"Nope, we have to leave soon. I hope you know a place where we'll be save for a few months," Neville said

"Hmm...I have a few ideals. Neville I think it's time you looked over all your investments and such while I head down to the Black and Potter vaults to get some things. I'm sorry we have to rush this, but we might not get a chance to look over anything and you might as well look at your inheritance since you'll be 16 in July so..." Harry trailed off

"Yeah I might as well. With mum and dad the way they are, I'll be forced to take it now or later. I'm all for the now rather than the later. Mr. Garbanzo can I looked into my accounts?" Neville asked

"Right away Lord Longbottom,"

"I'll be back in an hour. Griphook can you please take me to the vaults of the Black and Potter," Harry asked

"Follow me Harry,"

* * *

**March 4th 7:17P.M  
Location: Hogwarts Headmasters' office**

In the usual mildly active office of Albus Dumbledore the whole Order of the Phoenix was currently either sitting, standing or, like our lovely potions master, scowling. The meeting was called on short notice a few minutes after Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom made their grand exits out of Hogwarts. Many people in the room were curious about what had happen while others were trying hard not to snicker at the turn of events. Many had not a clue as to what was going on, but had a pretty good ideal that what ever it was it would be bad for them.

The last person to walk in was Remus Lupin and trailing behind him was a Large black Border Collie with sea blue eyes with silver outlining them. The dog was swishing its tail with a wolfish grin planted on its lip. The dog looked Snape straight in the eye for a moment before the next thing anyone knew the dog was attached to Snape sending the older man to the floor with a yelp of surprise while the dog happily licked his face.

"Damn it wolf. Get your damn dog off of me!" Severus shouted

The others in the room didn't notice the entrance of Dumbledore, much to his dislike, he had to cough to get everyone to notice him and quiet down. With a smile planted on his lips that didn't quiet make up to his swirling blue eyes. Taking a seat behind his desk he cleared his throat before speaking.

"Hello everyone I'm sure some of you are wondering why your here. I'm also sure that the other half knows why they are here. As of 20 minutes ago Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom have left Hogwarts for the year and are not returning," outraged gasps spilled fourth from most in the room "I know what you're all thinking and your right. It's too dangerous for them to even be out of the wards of Hogwarts let alone be out their in London. Their exit was one to remember, but I believe they have no clue as to what to do. How to hide themselves or have access to their vaults at Gringotts since they are underage," a older woman who sat before Dumbledore let out a small snort

"You think over wise Lady Longbottom?" Albus challenged

"Of course you old coot! I know for a fact that Neville can get into his accounts since he'll be taking his inheritance early like planned. Also, since I work at a law form, they are not underage and it's come to my attention that Lord Potter-Black has already taken his inheritance. If I taught Neville one thing I thought him enough about the law in the wizarding and muggle world. Know thy enemy. Know thy enemy well, Albus." she spoke softly, but you could here to brute force of anger behind the softly spoken woman. Albus looked taken back for a moment before he collected himself

"Still, Augusta, it's too dangerous for them to be out in London without any protection and knowledge."

"Another fact. Voldemort" everyone cringed at the name except for a few "Is weak now. Fact two; you let Harry and the rest of the DA go to the Department of Mysteries without any protection of any kind. Fact three; I've taught Neville more things about the world and I'm sure that Potter can survive, after all the dangerous saturations you seem to lead him into while at school. Another fact is that we are at war here Albus. We have to take a stand sometime. With Harry and Neville leaving to go train they can help and train others better. Only knowing your side of the battle field can lead to disastrous results. We only got lucky when Harry killed Voldemort. Harry only survived the years at Hogwarts with luck and his Slytherin wits." Augusta spoke

"Slytherin! Harry is not a Slytherin. He is a Gryffindor. He is not a Dark Lord in the make!" Molly Weasley yelled, Snape snorted. The whole room turned to him.

Sighing he said "I know for a fact that he threaten the sorting hat into letting him into Gryffindor. If he had of not of then he would have been in my common room for the last 5 years,"

"It's true. Brilliant kid! Knew that magic wouldn't destroy me, but muggle objects would." the sorting hat piped

"Point one for me,"

"Anyway **I** do not deem it safe for them. Tonks, Moody, Moony, Kingsley, Bill and Charlie, Dung. I want you to actively search for them. The rest of you I want you to keep open ears and eyes for them. They could be under charms and descried. Keep a sharp eye for them. Stop anyone who might have the slightest resemblance to them. Also." he paused for a section before speaking again "Also DO NOT LET RITA SKEETER FIND OUT ABOUT THIS. IF THERE IS AN ARTICLE ABOUT THIS MEETING OR WHAT HAPPEN TONIGHT DURING DINNER THE PERSON RESPONSIBLE WILL BE TAKEN OUT OF THE ORDER," the old wizard said strongly making sure everyone knew. Everyone in the room nodded.

"Good then this meeting is over,"

Everyone left the office of Dumbledore. The potions master went down to his quarters with a wolf and a border collie trailing behind him quietly. Unknown to them all of them that a little red and black lady bug was perched up on the window seal.

* * *

**March 4th 8:15pm  
Location: Gringotts Presidential Office**

When Harry entered the room he was greeted by a shocked looking Neville and older man with black hair that was slicked back into a pony tail on the nape of his neck. Eyes as dark as night and skin as tan as the sun could get it before burning you to a crisp. His lips were full and colored like a rose. He was wearing a black muggle business suit under a black cloak.

"Hello Lord Potter. I'm your lawyer Berry Blade Muldanno," he spoke in a gruff sounding voice

"Nice to meet you. I want you to do a couple of things for me. In two hours Neville and I will be leaving to a unknown location via muggle transportation. I know where we'll be going. To keep in contact with me I hope you have a muggle phone and or cell phone. A computer would be ideal to have since Dumbledore would never look their." Harry spoke softly

"I do, in fact, have all three. Seeing as what my job in the muggle world is. I basically live on my laptop and cell phone." Blade spoke smoothly

"Good, good. Well how long are you going to stay in the wizarding world?"

"Well since you're my client I'll be staying here as long as you need me to,"

"Excellent! I want you to be my eyes and ears while I'm not here. Report anything of suspicion to me as soon as possible. I want a report of everyday occurrences as well. I need to make sure everyone is playing their part."

"And how do I do this?"

"Easy," a cold smile came to his lips "I think the DADA position will be open. If not ask Dumbledore to let you work for the order in rounding up information. Tell me do you know Mundungus Fletcher. He goes by Dung sometimes. He has a strong smell of drink mingled with stale tobacco around him?"

"Yes I've done business with that man more than once. Very trust worthy."

"Good. Use him as a cover for knowing about the order and other things. Don't want to make it too oblivious that you're working with me. Word of warning, Dumbledore is a master at reading minds,"

"No problem. I'm trained in both Occlumency and Legilimency. One has to be if they want to be a lawyer." Blade commented

"Very well then. Unless Neville has business with you, you may leave." Harry said

"As you wish Milord. Remember you have followers in every corner." and with that Berry stood up taking a briefcase with him in his hands. Taking out a card as we walked towards Harry he handed it to him.

"That is my card. My business numbers are on their along with my private cell number and email address." Berry explained

"Good. And remember not to run into He-Who-Looks-Like-A-Snake-With-Eczima.Your more valuable to me alive than dead." Harry said thoughtfully. Berry and Neville were both choking on laughter.

"What? Have you seen him up close? It's really gross." Harry said innocently

"You just don't know how funny you sounded. I will be seeing you later. Call me first since I don't have any way to contact you." Berry said

"Wait. I need ID. We both need ID's and passports. We both also need Birth certificates, Social security cards and Driving license." Harry said

"No need to worry about me Harry. I've gotten all of that already. Gran wanted me to be ready just incase something happen." Neville explained

"Oh I knew I forgot to give you something. Here. In this file is all you need to have to travel in every country. The name changes when ever you want it to. All you have to do is tap your wand over the ID card and say the name. The name will change on the rest of the documents as well." Berry explained

"Well thank you. You can be on your way now," Blade gave a curt nod while smirking deviously as he walked out the room. Once the door was closed and a silencing charm was in place Harry spoke.

"What's wrong Neville? You look like you've seen Peeves giving the Bloody Baron a hand job?"

"Eww and that's just nasty. For you _F.Y.I_ I just found out that I'm the heir to Hugglepuff and to...to Slytherin. Seems like one of the sons in the family was a bastard child made out of wed-lock to an Evans woman who was of Slytherin blood," Neville said

"Well that was...interesting thing to learn. Well only one more heir to find. Do you have anything else you need to do here?" Harry asked

"Nope I've know everything I need to know now so we can be on our way,"

"Great do you both think you can give me the access code to my Swiss bank account and transfer some muggle money over to a muggle bank in America, Australia and Canada."

"Sure I can do that, but I have a better way for you to get your muggle money and the wizarding money." Griphook stated

"Go on,"

"Well this is a normal wallet. All I have to do is place one, one dollar bill, one five dollar bill, one twenty, one fifty and one, one hundred dollar bill in here. Each bill is linked by a magical/technical thread to your personal bank account. Basically an endless stream of cash at your hands, as long as your bank account isn't empty. We can still set up bank accounts in other parts of the world for you when you have to write check and such things." Griphook said

"Bloody brilliant! Do you have a line for gallons as well?" Neville asked

"As a matter of fact we do. Instead of a wallet it's a small bag with one gold Galleon, one silver Sickle and one bronze Knut with the same threads of magick tide to your personal bank account. As long as you have enough money in the vault you'll be okay. You can also get a credit card. The card is linked to your vault by the threads that run threw the Galleons, Sickles and Knuts. The credit card can also turn into a muggle credit card of your choice."

"We'll take 'em!"

* * *

**March 4th 8:49pm  
Location: In the air**

After buying the wallets, credit cards and money bags. Harry and Neville went back to _The Den_ and quickly picked up Harry's' things while Neville brought a couple of shirts and pants to last him until they went out on a proper shopping trip. Harry told Martin that he was leaving and wasn't going to be back for a while. Martin hastily gave him and E-mail address and told him don't be too shy.

Now they were sitting in the first class compartment of a British Airways plane. The blue and white Seats of first class along with the white walls and the large flat screen TV, that had an American muggle movie playing, were what Harry and Neville were looking at.

"Now when we get there we'll take a cab to the apartment and set up headquarters. I'm sure Albus wouldn't think to look in America for us. I'm sure he still thinks were in London. God forbid if he checked Muggle London." Harry stated while Neville chuckled lightly sipping some of his soft drink

"Well what do we do once we get there?"

"Well we take a much needed vacation for a couple of days. Explore the city and the streets. Possibly find some things that can help us train. People to help us out too. You know...someone like Dung,"

"Yeah maybe. But for the first week it's gonna be lay low and explore."

"Yeah. I need to check on some..._Investments _that I have there while we stay."

"Were not staying here for long then?"

"Nope. Were gonna stay here for as long as we can. That might be a month at the most. We need to keep moving and using muggle means to get around where we need to go. That reminds me, Neville give me your wand."

"Why?"

"To make sure the Ministry didn't place extra tracking charms on our wands. I've already had all my tracking charms taken off my person and wand. You had all your tracking charms taken off your person when you inherited and most from you wand for the same reason. But knowing Dumbledore he probably has some extra ones set up on you," Harry explained

"Oh, well here you go."

Taking Neville's wand and placing it on the small table in front of him he took out a silver flask from his pocket. Neville gave him a look that asked _'Do you drink?' _and Harry shot one back that said _'No you idiot, it just holds potions,'. _Shaking his head he opened the flask and dropped a few drops of a purple colored potion onto the wand. The wand glowed red for a couple of moments shaking before it died down back to normal. Harry whipped his head around in every direction to see if anyone was watching sighed when he found everyone was sleep.

"Well there you go. Where only home free from here,"

_**That very moment almost 1,000 miles away at Hogwarts.**_

"Damn it I've lost them. They could be going anywhere," Tonks said

"Haha I've told you never to under estimate my Neville. He is somewhat paranoid now. Mutters about _Constant Vigilance _or some sort," Augusta said laughing slightly

"Smart boy. Maybe he'll teach Potter a thing or two," the old Auror said solemnly

* * *

**March 5th 3:45pm  
Location: John F Kennedy Intl Airport (JFK), New York, NY**

"TAXI!" Harry shouted over the hustle and bustle of the airport pick up terminal.

"Hey!" Neville shouted as he flagged down a yellow town car

"Need a lift," the taxi cab driver asked as he rolled down his window

"Sure," Harry said. The man climbed out of his car walking around the front to pick up the two suit cases. Popping the trunk he placed the bags in while Harry and Neville hopped into the car. Once the man was back inside the car he cranked the engine.

"So where can I take you two?"

"West 91st, Central Park West." Harry said.

While driving the man tried to make small talk with them, but both Harry and Neville gave short answers. Once they were about a block away from the building Harry told him to turn into an alley way. When he questioned them Harry gave him a sharp look that said _say another word and you'll be wishing for ya mudda._ Once he pulled in Harry dragged Neville to the back of the cab while the man popped the trunk for them.

"Look I know I'm acting paranoid, but I have my reasons. Something doesn't smell right with that guy. No New Yorker has a British accent and no New Yorker asks that nice,"

"Well what do we do? Obliviate him?" Neville asked

"Might as well. I feel no magick around him, yet I can feel darkness around him." Harry said walking around the side of the cab

"How much I owe ya?"

"Nothing much lad. Only 23 bucks."

"Here take it," while the man was bent over the back looking for change for a 50 that Harry gave him on purpose Harry took out his wand and pointed it at the mans head.

"Obliviate," Harry whispered erasing the mans memories for the past 30 minutes. A glassy eyed look came over his face.

"Come on Neville." Harry said as he took out a key chain from his pocket.

"What's that?" Neville asked shrinking the luggage and placing it in his jean pocket.

"This, my friend, is a motorcycle," he breathed as he re-sized it. Facing the street while turning the engine on the bike roared to life.

"Get on!" Harry yelled over the roar of the engine. Coming out of his own little world Neville walked over to the bike that Harry was now sitting on. Swinging a leg over and holding on to Harry's shoulders they were off into the night. Heading a few blocks down to their new home. For the moment anyway.

* * *

**March 4th 11:30pm  
Location: Hogwarts Potions Masters Private**

"Explain why your here for starters," Severus said as he relaxed into his over stuffed leather chair in his living quarters with a werewolf sitting in a chair opposite and a border collie laying down on a green rug in-between the both facing the fire.

"Where here for the order meeting and to see if you have info on where Wormtail might be,"

"Last I've heard of the rat was that he was sent to the Ministry of Magic Headquarters. That was almost two weeks ago. He could be anywhere by now. Even here,"

"Can't be. Back in Harry's' third year we slipped some potions onto his skin that is hyper sensitive to us. We would smell that little runt within seconds of him arriving near us. The potion is one that Padfoot made up just before he got sent to Azkaban," Remus said with a playful smirk

"Well I guess you can teach and old dog new tricks," Severus muttered watching as Remus choked on his tea

"What? The tea too hot?"

"Oh do shut up. I think Padfoot and I should be leaving soon. Albus might come down here and..." just then the fireplace roared to life. And from the flames out stepped...

* * *

**March 5th 5:20am  
Location: Central Park West Apartment**

Once Harry parked the bike around back of the twenty story apartment building they walked into the cream and maroon colored lobby that had black and white titled floors. Oddly enough the lobby reminded him of the Gryffindor common room since the light shinning down on the room made the cream of the walls look gold.

_'Purely Sirius,' _Harry thought with an frown that soon turned into a smirk as they approached the front desk.

"Hello! Welcome to the Central Park West Apartments. How can I help you? My name is Serena," a woman who looked to be in her mid thirties with a cheery smiled planted on her plump strawberry lips. Her long black hair tied back in a high pony tail that framed her darkly tanned face. Harry was silently wondering if she was on speed since it was, after all, almost 5 in the morning.

"Hello. My friend and I have a key to an apartment owned by a Marcus Black. He recently passed away and we were left his place. We were wondering what floor the apartment was on." Harry said with an equally sweet voice

"Oh he did! I owed him 10 bucks too. I'm sorry for your loss. The apartment was on the 6th floor. Room 13. Not a lucky number, but one of the largest apartments at 2950sq feet." Serena said

"Thank you for your words. His passing was a sad one, but he went out doing what he loved to do the most." Harry said before picking up a bag that they un-shrunk and walking over to Neville who was standing by one of the elevators.

The doors to the elevator open with a light swishing sound. No one was on so they stepped in before the doors could shut. Harry hit the five button on the wall. The ride up was spent in silence for the fear of muggle listening devises installed in the tight space. once the elevator stopped and the doors open Neville rushed out breathing deeply.

Harry stared at him for a moment "Sorry. I have a slight problem with small spaces," Neville explained and Harry nodded wondering why. Well that was a question for later. Right now all he wanted to do was go to sleep.

Walking down about two doors they stopped in front of two large light oak wooden doors framed in black iron. Unlocking the doors they both swooped open to reveal Two large black gothic style pillars with more iron framing them at the topped. The Pillars were placed on steps that lead down to a library like room. Time you walked in you could see a large roaring fire place that took up most of the back wall in height made out of white marble. the same kind of marble that was what the alter in the Black vaults were made of. Around the fire place were three large black leather sofas. Once you walked in more you could notice that the floor was made of black and white checkered carpet. The walls were painted a light cream color. Book cases wrapped around the three walls. There was one hall on each side before you reached the steps.

Harry sat the bags down and walked to the hallway on the left while Neville went down the hallway on the right. Harry ducked his head into the first open archway to reveal a medium sized terracotta and cream kitchen that had partially exposed brick walls and dark blue back splash tiles. It was something out of a Tucson garden or something of the like. Walking down the hall some more to reveal another archway he ducked his head in to see a green and red pub styled dinning room. Booth like seating was on the left side of the table while green chairs took up the rest of the space. Wire bakers rack and wines rack in the back. On the right wall a window was open so you could see into the kitchen. Under the window was a green marble slab of stone that was used as a bar with three stools under neigh it. Walking down the hall some more he was stopped by a door at the very end of the hallway and one to the right.

Opening the right door he was met by a room that seemed to fit him as a whole. The room was mostly black, dark blue, dark purple and green. The floor was a green carpet that was fluffy, which he was happy about, with a little bit of black mixed in it. The wall behind the kind sized bed with a black and violet blanket with black and purple pillows was a brick wall. Two black night stands on either side of the bed and behind them two narrow floor length windows covered in black satin shades with an electric green trim. That was the only light besides the various candles, the large lanterns that were various colors (light green, blue, orange, purple and yellow) and the little lights that were tacked up around the crown molding that Harry guessed to be Christmas tree lights. Their was a large cheery wood desk on the left side of the room with a dark green leather chair behind it. The right side of the room had a sheer up to an open archway that had a bookcase framed around it filled with old tombs and scrolls. Walking over to the archway he noticed it was a nice sized bathroom that was colored cream and purple. Walking out of _his _room Harry walked to the other door to find that it was a guest half bathroom with a small closet on the inside of it.

Harry was very pleased with his new home "I think I'm gonna like New York,"

Meanwhile Neville found a room that he was gonna dub his. The room was a large room with colors of greens, yellows and whites in place. The wall behind his bed was made of brink. The other 2 walls were covered in a lovely grape vine mural. The other wall that was framed with a book case around a door was made of a dark earthy oak wood. The thing that caught his eye with this room was that it leads out to a small balcony. The balcony lead to a latter that went two stories up to reveal a private green house that went with the apartment. The green house has to be at least 500sp feet. Neville was over joyed to find that the plants inside were malnourished wizarding plants. Now he could continue his planting skills. For one must know about plants so they can do potions and so they know what plants are save or not if they should ever get lost in the forest or in the jungle. Neville also found two others doors down the hall which he only guessed them to be guest rooms.

"I love it here already," Neville said as he got relaxed in the library like sitting room

"Yeah it could use some updates, but for the most part I like it. Tomorrow I'm gonna go out and by a cell phone for us so we can keep in contact," Neville nodded

"Well I don't know about you, but I'm tired. Night!" Harry said standing up to leave

"Yeah night," Neville called as he, himself, walked to his own room to sleep.

_(A/N: I'm so tempted to stop it here, but I promised to bring in the X-men this chapter...Well only one, but I still promised. Besides it's so cruel to stop it here)_

* * *

**March 5th 1:12 am  
Location: Diagon alley**

'Omg, Omg Omg it's finally happening. The rebellion I've been waiting for in that boy has finally happen. There is a third party forming now. I will be there. I will be their eyes and ear...Or at least part of them. No more fake stories for me. Nope, Nope this one shall be real. This story is gonna get me noticed all over England. Maybe the old man will get in trouble. Hehehe I can see the merry fucker in Azkaban withering away!' a certain lady bug thought as she entered the open window to her office. Turning back into her human self she set to work

* * *

**March 5th 2:44 pm  
Location: Central Park West Apartments, Room 13**

After Harry returned from _East Broadway Mall _with two Motorola V360, after much convincing from the cell woman that it was the best. Features for the two phones were 64MB memory card, Up to 5 MB of internal memory plus up to 256 MB using, Earbud headset, Integrated VGA camera with 4x zoom, MP3 player and expandable TransFlash™ memory, VGA camera and Bluetooth® wireless connectivity. His phone was black while Neville's' was dark blue. Lucky for the both of them they already knew how to use them. That was one less thing off the list of things they needed to get.

"Okay Harry. You go take care of your business and I'll go get some of the electronic stuff on the list. I'm sure I can manage if I go to, to...umm...what was that store named again. Oh if I go to _Best Buy_ at least one of the sales clerks could point me in the right direction." Neville said

"Okay, but try not to get mugged. We can't use magick," Harry reminded him

"I swear I'll be save, Harry, I can take care of myself. Since when have you become so caring? Going soft on me?" Neville said in a teasing manner

"Your value to me is worth much more if you're not in a morgue so watch your back."

"Sir, yes sir!" and with that Neville took his leave. Harry sighed as he grabbed the keys to the motorcycle. He knew it wouldn't take that long to get to the docks to check his lab so he wanted to go riding for a bit.

* * *

**March 5th 7:00pm  
Location: 5 blocks south of the Central Park West Apartments**

"Damn it I knew I should have taken a left," Neville muttered under his breath. He couldn't shake the feeling he was being stared at. All of a sudden he felt a hand on his should. He frezzed up.

"Well, well, well look what we got here boys. A poor little lost country boy," Neville heard a man sneer from behind him.

"Indeed we do boss man. What do we do with him?" another asked

"Oh I know. How bout you give us all your money kid and we might just not shoot you," Neville had the urge to snort. If only he could get his wand out.

"Hey boys why don't you leave the kid alone?" a smooth voice from the shadows of a tree asked

"Hey dip-shit why don't you go an mind ya own fucking business," one of the guys said. He sounded Hispanic.

"You know all those dangerous mutants you hear about in the news? I'm the worst one." the man threaten

"All talk," one of the guys behind him muttered. The next thing anybody knew the guys head was on fire.

"You little fuck," the man behind Neville growled. Finally Neville took out his wand. Spinning around he stunned the man.

"Never ever touch me again. If I see you on the street harming someone else." he paused kneeling down. Neville got close to the mans ear and whispered "I'll kill you," and with that Neville muttered the Obliviate spell altering the mans memories to only hearing his threat. Making sure no one else saw he turned back to the guy who helped him.

"Hey thanks," Neville said shyly. The guy laughed coming out the shadows. The guy was a teenager no older than 16 with short brown hair and chocolate eyes. The boy was scrawny, but you feel how powerful he was.

"So you're a wizard eh? I've heard about you kind, but I never thought they were real. The names Pyro by the way," he said

"Neville." Neville blinked once then started laughing

"Man I need a new name,"

"Well..." Pyro mumbled

"Come back to my place. My friend would be interested in meeting you. Were sorta looking for people to help us."

"Help you how?"

"If you come you'll see," Neville didn't even wait for a reply because he simple turned around and started walking back. Pyro ran to walk next to him muttering something about crazy British people. Neville grinned.

* * *

**March 5th 5:45pm  
Location: 59 Division St (Docks/Warehouses)**

The engine to the Harley shut off with a click. The black helmet came off with a whoosh. He swung his leather bound leg over one side of the bike and kicked the kick stand up. Placing an anti-starting charm of his motorcycle Harry walked away from the murky waters of the pier. The metal of his books clicking against the concrete pavement. Four tall metal buildings stood out in front of him. Two were on one side of an opening to the river while the other two were on the other side. Harry looked at the card once more and it said _Building number 3 1/2. _Shaking his head thinking about the stupid platform 9 1/2 he quickly jogged over in-between buildings two and three. He saw a staircase leading down to a seller. Shrugging, but with his wand ready, Harry quickly descended down the steps. Taking his wand out and whispering a quick_ Alohomora _he nervously open the door to find the only lighting was green.

"Hello Lord Grindelwald. How may we help you?"

"How do you know me?"

"You're the only one who knows where this place is. Besides...you're the only wizard that can get in."

"You're all muggles?"

"Nope. Only hands full are muggles. They are allowed here since they have magical children. Most of us are either squibs or Witches. My name is Heather McGonagall,"

"Holy shit! You're my professors' kid! I didn't even know she had a daughter. Let alone one who worked for me and isn't...strict."

"Yeah my mum is a hard ass, but fortunate for me I inherited my dads personality!" she beamed, Harry was bemused.

"Well what kind of lab do I own?"

"Oh you're in for a surprise," Heather said taking Harry by the hand leading him down the hallway.

Harry took this time to study heather better. Like her mother she was somewhat tall with high cheek bones and full lips that were set in a pout. Her skin was fare with light touches of red from being in the sun too long or maybe it was rosacea. Her hair was and odd mix of auburn and a shiny silky black that was held up in pig tails tied in a braid with black ribbon. Currently she was sporting a white lab coat with a inch of black satin material coming out from the bottom of it. Harry guessed it was a skirt of some kind. She was also wearing knee length inch high books that clicked every time she took a step. The white lab coat hugged her curves in the right spots but was loose enough not to make her look like one of those naughty lab nurses.

'Oh lord I know I lost it now if I think one of my professors' offspring is hot. Gah think how she'll look in ten to twenty years,'

"And here we are!" her cheery voice broke threw his thoughts.

As the door opened up wider Harry felt like he was stepping into a mad scientist movie crossed over with a green house and a surgery room. The lab, as he guessed it was, was divided into two different sections. The front of the lab was squared off with 4 Fluoroscopy Table to make a square; it reminded him of the front desk or nurse's station at the muggle hospitals. With the exceptions of these tables were made of steel, wood and had sinks in them. Microscopes were on top the tables along with beaker, vials, odd looking plants, and glass containers holding odd colored liquids. On the right side of the room there was a white table lining the walls with various interments placed upon it. Said various instruments were Respiratory Therapy machines, DRE Standard Centrifuge, transformer, light handle with cords, complete insufflation bulbs, extra halogen lamps, suction tubes, Hand-held Pulse Oximeters, ECG Monitors, Vital Signs Monitors, Electrocautery, Defibrillators, Anesthesia Machines and other various objects. In front of all the tables were small white medical stools.

Now the section that was taped off, with clear white plastic, Harry could see was filled with over grown plants. What kind of plants, Harry wasn't sure of. Above the plants was low raised yellow lighting. There was and odd smell coming off from the plants in the other room. Harry knew he smelt that once or twice when he was staying at Private Drive. He just couldn't place it with a with. At least not yet.

"What the hell!" Harry whispered looking around the room.

"What?" Heather asked innocently

"Umm can you explain what this lab actually does?"

"Oh well this is a medical lab. Back there is the plant lab. The plant lab is Made up of different type of plants and other odd and end things stored in the back room. Not in use until it's time to make the batch."

"Don't be thick. Tell me what else is here. And that smell."

"Well that smell would be Marijuana."

"WHAT!"

"We supply the hospitals and drug dealers from the wizarding and muggle world alike with it,"

"What's in the storage room?"

"Lye, EtherIodine, Draino, Ephedrine, Brake Fluid, Lighter Fluid, Cold remedies, Lithium, Hydrochloride pills, contained Hydriodic Acid, Red Phosphorus and Anyhdrous Ammonia. All highly dangerous chemical that are only handled by scientist such as myself. Now before you ask what it's for I'll tell you. It's for the meth lab. Before you go off about that we've found a break threw, threw meth and vampires. The regular vampires, mind you, have to feed every night. Lets face facts they need blood to survive and there are more chances of the victim being killed. We've been looking at this for years and have come to a conclusion that vampires can be weaned off of drinking so much of their victims' blood by having meth in their systems. Were now trying to find a way for these vampires to just use the meth so they only have to feed once in a while. I know that meth is totally bad for people, but vampires aren't really humans or alive for that matter anymore. There is no harm done to the body, but it tricks there mind into thinking that they've already feed while their feeding.

"The reaction to meth for humans is Hyperactivity, Irritability, Aggression, Weight loss, malnutrition, anorexia, Severe depression, Sluggishness, Visual hallucinations, Voices in ones head and so fourth and so on. Quiet different for the vampires. Since there body doesn't respond like a human body they don't know the difference between happy, sad or warmth for that matter. Your kind however can feel all these things. That's why you're on a higher pedestal than the rest. You basically lead the vampire world, well mind you of the elders.

"Meth stimulates the central nervous system, causing chemical reactions in the brain which trick the body into thinking it has unlimited energy supplies and drains energy reserves needed in other parts of the body. This is why meth users can stay awake for long periods of time and then eventually crash; feeling tired and depressed, worse off then than before they took the drug. Chemical imbalances in the brain combined with sleep deprivation commonly associated with continued use of meth cause the user to experience, hallucinations, extreme paranoia and bizarre, violent behavior. That's for the humans. There is no effect of any kind besides the mind control thing with vampires" Heather said, somewhat repeating herself, but giving a better definition the second time around.

"Okay...and the weed. Not that I'm complaining about it..."

"Well we give the weed to poor werewolves who can't afford the Wolfsbane Potion. They smoke before they change and the pain is numbed along with their mind. We also make it for the hospitals for the cancer patients."

"Well that's all good. Why don't you tell me about the labs in Miami and California? Do they do the same?"

"More or less so. The lab in Miami grows weed and ships it out to Cuba, but they are also trained forensic scientists who are trained to look at crime scenes from all angles. The team down there are called CSI's and are all squibs saved for one who is the leader and goes by the name of Valitino Rides. He's a hard ass and takes no shit from anyone. He'll can your ass for the slightest mistake. He's a total git who thinks he's own everyone and everything. Ever since old man Shilo died he's been that way,"

"Well then I think I shall take a trip down there to over view the team, eh." Harry drawled

"Omg you sound like that one dude on _CSI Miami_. What's that dudes name...umm oh yeah David Caruso. Sexy!"

"Umm..Who the hell is he?"

"Oh yeah no American TV shows over in Britian..let alone Hogwarts. On Monday at nine o'clock turn your TV onto channel 10 and look at it. The guy you sound like is the leader of the group." Heather explained

"Ooookay?"

"Come with so you can meet everyone." Heather said pulling him along

_Some time later...like 12:00_

Harry was finally backed at the apartment, well actually he was outside the apartment. The noise from inside was one of laughter and people talking. Sighing, hoping and praying that it was just the TV, Harry unlocked the front door.

"Well damn man how long were you gonna be gone?" he heard Neville shout from one of the rooms down the right hall. Walking down the hall he stopped at the third door.

"Come in. I changed the room around so it would be like a den," Neville said

"Neville I'm too tired to even come in a talk so I'm gonna go to bed," Harry shouted threw the door

"Okay man. I'll introduce you to Pyro tomorrow then. Night!"

Harry not caring who the hell Pyro was at the moment he staggered to his room where he promptly fell on his bed sleep before his head met the pillow. Running threw his mind a list of things to do.

**List of things to do.**

_Write a letters to Malfoy, Seamus and the twins._

_Check the black market around here._

_Talk more to Heather._

_Find books on the Dark Arts and history_

_Study muggle history and science._

_Take a vacation!_

_Find out who the hell Pyro is!_

_

* * *

_**END**

**

* * *

**8263 Words! 15 and a half pages.

Well what do you think? Yeah I know another long chapter, but from now on I think each chapter will be over 6,000 words.

Sooooo HAPPY! Almost 4,000 hits. You people who looked at my story rock!

32 reviews...14 for the last chapter alone! Did I ever say thank you. 66 people on the Alerts List, 19 different C2's and 24 people on favorites!

Your all so cool thanks for the reviews and feel free to ask any questions. I'm thinking about starting up a Yahoo group for the fic since so many people like it. If I do this I'll be able to keep in contact with everyone and see if someone wanted to add stuff to the story. Anyway once more thank you. On a small note I'm thinking about starting to write chapter one of the story I was thinking about writing. Only it's way different from that. Just telling you all.

What did Harry take out his vault? What's Pyro up too. Who was that muggle dude? Harry's a drug lord! Oh my so very shocking!

* * *

_**STAY TUNED!**_


	6. Putting Plans Into Motion

_Summery: Lets just say Lily Evans wasn't what she appeared to be, and neither was Harry. How in the hell are the Evans tied to Grindelwald and why did Albus hide that fact? Harry Potter isn't taking anyone's shit anymore. Follow Harry and some new people along with some age old people who didn't get enough spotlight in the books threw adventure, pain, loss, anger, and self findings on the road to kill Voldemore and bring the wizarding world into what Harry and his friends call ' A new generations '._

_

* * *

**Disclaimer: Does it look like I own Harry Potter? No! So go bugger off somewhere you blood gits!**_

_**

* * *

**_**Note: School is starting soon so updates will be slower. I'm aiming for at least 2 updates a month from now on. Sorry, blame the schools. Runs from wild mob**

_**

* * *

**_**Reviewers Response:**

**CalliM, the Group of One, Katsy15, Peaceful Angel, the-person-you-don't-know, otaku3kagome, DestinyEntwinements, Olaf74: Thanks for the reviews.**

**OrionLuckyStar: Yes there will be country hopping.**

**Harry Potter 101: Thanks for pointing that out. I knew I was going to have a few errors.**

**fifespice: Pyro is the cool misunderstood dude in the movie and show so this is a whole another side of him. He can be trusted, but he is bad. There is, however, someone within the walls at the X-mansion who cannot be trusted.**

_**Staring people: Severus Snape, Bellatrix Lestrange, Remus Lupin, Sirius black a.k.a Padfoot, Dumbledore, Berry the Blade, Charles Xavier along with the rest of the x-men, old hags and muggles, Important oc's (Original characters) and make room for the TWINS!**_

_**

* * *

**_**March 4th 11:31pm  
Location: Hogwarts Potions Masters Private**

**

* * *

**_**Just then the fireplace roared to life. And from the flames out stepped...**_

A tall, dark-haired, good-looking witch with heavily-lidded eyes stepped out of the fireplace. She didn't seem to notice the extra people in the room as she ran a slender hand threw her long wavy hair. She _hummed_ to herself for a moment before she spoke.

"Well hello Snappy-poo and who do we have here? Wolf and his mutt. Awe aren't they the sweetest things,"

"Bellatrix!" Remus hissed, Padfoot was besides him growling

"Oh sit down you overgrown flea bags. Sirius still alive I see. Snape is it wise to have them here? After all Lucius could have stepped threw the Floo instead of me?"

"If it had of been Malfoy I'm sure he wouldn't miss three minutes of his memories." Severus replied

"Right, right then on to what I was going to say. Nott and Pettigrew are going to be at Azkaban for a while. There trying to get everyone who was caught at the ministry out. Now as always you didn't hear any of this from me," Bella said smirking at the god smacked faces of Remus and Padfoot. Well Padfoot's eyes were wide with his mouth hanging open.

"Now you should know one more thing. Voldemore is suspecting one of his own within the inner circle for spying. Lucius is trying in vain to get Voldemore to see that it's you,"

"Well then I'll just have to keep up my appearance. Some would have to wonder what has happened."

"Ah yes...Some would."

"Okay what the hell is going on here? What in the seven fucking hells are you doing here of all places being civil and...Sane?" a newly transformed Sirius shouted

"Well...hmm how do I begin this tell...oh yes when I was in Hogwarts for my final year my dearest husband wanted to join the dark lord. Of course I told him no. Well that didn't go over well with him so he used _imperio _on me. Now that you know that know this. I'm spying, goodnight!" she cheered as she picked up the Floo powder and flooed to an unknown bar in Knockturns alley.

Remus finally getting over his shock looked at Sirius before shrugging his shoulders. Sirius however wasn't faring better and was slightly shaken.

"Did hell freeze over?" Sirius questioned

"I don't believe so, she is you cousin after all."

"But, but, but she never liked me and...What the hell!"

"Some things are better left unknown at the time," Severus replied.

"I do believe that we have to tell Albus of this information. After all we wouldn't want anyone of importance to get away." Snape said standing up

"Indeed," Remus replied as Sirius turned back into Padfoot

* * *

**March 6th 2005 9:34pm  
Location: Apartment NY**

"So tell me about the professor and the X-men. What do they do and what do they stand for and what not," Harry asked as he sipped on some blood wine he found in the wine rack.

"Well Professor Xavier or Professor X is a wealthy mutant who founded an academy to train mutants to protect themselves and the world from Magneto and other mutant threats. The professor believes in world unity. He thinks that humans and mutants should co-exist. Not hide," Pyro explained

"Well do you think I can meet the professors? I want to have a chat with him and see if we can help each other," Harry said

"Maybe. I believe the professor knows about the wizarding world...to some degree. I'm not sure if he knows your villains and what not, but I'm sure he'll know someone." Pyro said

"So when do we leave?"

* * *

**_Later at the X-mansion; 11:06_**

"So Mr. Potter you've come here seeking help?" a man who looked to be in his late 30's early 40's, who no doubt was probably older, sat behind his oak desk in his wheel chair. His formal blazer hiding his muscular upper body from sight. His dark blue eyes never wavered from the man in front of him.

"On some levels yes. I don't seek help from you...yet, but I do seek an alley-ship. Sooner or later my enemy will spread out beyond Britain and seek alley-ship with you. I've come first," Harry said

"An who is your enemy? Does he harm the rest of the world?"

"Yes...maybe not now but he will soon. You see his name is Lord Voldemore; his followers are called Death Eaters. Do you know what muggles, muggle-born, half-blood, pure-blood and squibs are?"

"Yes I've been formulized of those terms. What does Voldemore want? Can you give me a little history?"

"Of course. You see back in the 50's there was a 16 or 17 year old student at Hogwarts who was obsessed with power and killing. His name back then was Tom Marvolo Riddle..." Harry was suddenly interrupted

"Wait did you say Riddle?"

"Yes. Tom Riddle. Why do you ask? Does his name ring a bell?" Harry asked

"Yes...I never thought that...Tom he couldn't. I used to talk to Tom all the time when I was younger. I had just left the war right after my soon-to-be-wife left me for her ex-boyfriend. I was in Cario were I meet some...interesting people. One of them being Tom. I ran into him at an old book store. He grabbed the same book as me on the other side of the shelf. We decided to share the book. After reading some of it we went out to a bar and started talking. I thought I was speaking to another mutant because he knew what I was going to say before I could. You see back then my mind shield were nothing like they are now. That's how I learned he was a wizard. He seemed like a good man. For a year we meet in the same pub and talked. Then on his last visit he told me he got a letter and that he would not be returning. He looked...he looked like he was distressed. The same look you get when one lies to you. His face was the epitome of it. I've never spoken to him since that year." Charles explained

"Are you serious! Have you tried to get back in contact with him?" Harry asked

"There was no way to do so. I looked up his name and it said his family was dead. I thought him to be dead too,"

"Well I'm sorry to tell you what your friend has done. Tom Riddle kills. He kills muggles, muggleborns, squibs and half-bloods. He tortures them to near insanity before he kills them. All for the blood that runs threw their veins. You see Tom, himself, is a half-blood or mudblood. His father was a muggle and his mother was a witch just above squib level. If truth be told he is the lowest level that a mudblood could be since his father was a muggle and not a muggleborn wizard."

"I still cannot get over my shock. Tom seemed like a kind hearted man. He helped those around him, and they were muggles."

"Something must have snapped in his mind. He rebelled against the bumblebee during his 6th and 7th year. He only started killing people for no reason about a year after he left Hogwarts. Tell me about the day when he came to see you for the last time."

"Well the day started out odd. It was the middle of spring and it was raining. That was normal, but the temperature was not. When he came into the pub he had a sneer set on his lips and in his voice. He spoke of someone from his world named Albus. He didn't like this man. He said something about a memory charm and having his memory altered and that he needed to go see this man about it."

"Why does everything turn around to that man?" Harry wondered out loud

"Excuse me?" Charles asked with and arch brow

"I hope you have time Your in for a long story about my life, and my headmaster. Albus Dumbledore."

* * *

**March 6th 2005 12:18pm  
Location: Unplottable, Scotland. Hogwarts, Headmasters Private offices**

"Your background is very impressive, Berry, but you are a lawyer."

"While that may be true my clientele has become shorter and shorter in resent years, moreover I need a new job for a while so I can regroup. Not that I've lost any money of the sort I just need something to take my mind away from the books. Just for a year or so," Berry explained trying his damnest not to laughing. Feeling the gentle hands on his mind. He made images of the last 48 hours of his life and threw them at the old coot.

"Well Mr. Berry I'm sad to say that young Potter isn't here this year. He has left to train."

"Your point being? With all due respect _sir,_ I'm only here to get a job where I can teach, make some extra cash and take my mind away from things."

"Well then young man. You'll start tomorrow since its Monday. Our last defense teacher turns out to be a Death Eater. I would fear what the future brings."

"Indeed,"

_'Only you old man only you,'_

_

* * *

_**March 6th 2005 8:45pm  
Location: Slums of NY, Black Market.**

Harry sat up in the professors' office for nearly 7 hours talking about Voldemore, The Brotherhood, Magneto, and the world it's self. Harry learned of the villain in their world well and decided that he was a prejudice jackass, much like Voldemore. Harry came to another conclusion. Something happen between Tom and Dumbledore. From what Harry heard and seen from Charles he knew something was not right. He could literally feel it. Dumbldore did something to Tom. Harry sweared on his life if Dumbledore did something stupid that could be fix he would kill him first then deal with Voldemore.

Now Harry stood in the middle of a crowded under ground shopping network. While Harry was talking to Charles, Neville and Pyro meet up with a couple other X-men. One being the oh so charming Wolverine. A girl who couldn't touch people by the name of Rouge and a...creature that was fuzzy and blue who went by Kurt or Nightcrawler. They all had convinced Harry to come check out that black market. Okay more like Rouge and Pyro had. Fuzzy blue dude didn't come and Wolverine was only watching over them since they weren't even 17 yet.

Since Harry got here he had brought three items of interest. One being a ring. He had no ideal why he brought it; he was just pulled to it. The second being a silver dagger with a magical signature around it. The daggers hilt was made of pure silver and in carved in the hilt was a black phoenix with its wings spread out. Head to the side showing off a jade colored eye. The blade it's self was made of steel. The last thing he found was vials of some red and black goo. He had no clue what was in there, but he had another strong pull towards it. He wondered what all these things could mean and do for him.

Currently Harry was trying in vain to find Wolverine. He hopped that bloody git hadn't left yet. He was just about to turn around and go the other way when he heard something smack up against the brick wall. Making sure his items were hidden away from harms way and his wand in his hand, hidden by is jacket, Harry made his way over to the noise.

"You little pussy! You owe us 3 g's!"

"We don't owe you a damn thing. You owe us 5 g's for looking up all that shit and nearly getting caught breaking into the online files!"

"You bitch!" the man spat in rage pulling the victims head up by the hair, other hand ready to swing. Harry decided to make himself known at this point

"Put him down and you'll live," Harry whispered from the security of the shadows. The man was stunned for a moment before he started looking around. This gave some people with the guy some time to close in on the others with the man.

"Who the fuck is it!" said man yelled

"Your worst nightmare honey," Harry said cheekily sending out a mild stunner. The man was frozen in his spot. The other guy saw this and took it upon himself to kick the man in his...neither regions. The others seeing this took off running leaving 5 others not counting the man in the alley.

"Thank you sir. I go by Ovid," the man said removing his hood. Standing at 6ft tall with shoulder length ebony locks. Eyes slightly slanted, iris a purple hue. Skin pale as the moon. Lips thin, but not too thin colored a light rose color. He was lean and had little muscles.

_'By god that man is hot!' _he thought. If he was impressed he didn't show it.

"Nice to meet you. For now you can call me Raven Mage. Tell me what was that fight about, I mean if it's alright with you," Harry said in a even silky voice

"Quiet alright. We, as in the people behind me and myself, are trained hackers and ex-government officials from around the world. Anything dealing with computers and online info and hacking we can do. Do you need any help in that aspect?"

"Come to think about it I might. Come with me," Harry said turning around having finally caught whiff of wolverine.

"Might I ask where to?"

"Do you have a problem with mutants?"

"Non of us do, I can assure you."

"Then come with. I promise not to harm any of your...people." Harry said before he started walking away...again.

* * *

_**X-Mansion...9:22pm**_

"So what do you want us to do. We do require some money,"

"Money is not a problem. I want you to look up, break into or switch any info dealing with Criminals and their locations and black magic. When your dealing with the criminals I want you to look at only the smartest and most likely to be able to survive in fights. I don't care if their in gangs or ex-governmental staff. Find them and make a list of their names and locations. With black magic I want you to look up spells and counter parts via light magic. Do you think you can handle that?" Harry asked

"Of course. I'll need at least 10,000 for start up," Ovid said

"Done. If you and your team do good I'll keep you on and pay you monthly fee of 5,000 each. Always be on call alert. I must be going. I have your contact numbers. I will only contact you." Harry explained. The six in the room nodded their heads

"Good. I'll be on my way." and with that he swept out of the room that Charles set up for his guest and newest soon-to-be members of his cause.

* * *

**March 6th 2005 10:12pm  
Location: Hogwarts, Potions Masters Private Chambers**

Severus Snape had just walked back into his private quarters after another meeting with the order. Apparently Albus thought that going to Azkaban was too dangerous and that not many people would be able to fight since the demontors had been sent out on them since they had been incarcerated.

_'If only the fool knew that what Black did while he was in there, what every death eater was doing at this very moment. Dementors can't feel or feed off of animal emotions only human emotions.' _Severus thought with a sneer placed on his lips. Removing his summer cloak he was just about to go to the loo to get ready for bed when his fireplace roared to life. Taking out his wand an aiming it he let out a breath when he noticed that it was only Harry.

_'Wait only...'_

"Harry James Potter-Black what the hell do you think your doing. Are you trying to get caught!" Severus thundered silently cursing every known god and James Potter to hell.

"Oh calm down. No way there going to catch me unless you rat me out. Now I would love to know what's going on."

"Have a seat you brat," Severus taking a seat himself in front of the fireplace

"Why thank you," Harry said seating opposite of him

"Now listen, the headmaster has lost it. He has Lupin, Tonks, Moody, Kingsley and the Weasley twins and elders looking for you actively. The rest of us have to keep out ear open. He also has threatened to kick anyone in the order out if there is an article about you and Longbottom's disappearing act." Severus started out with

"Well don't look at me when shit hits the fan. I want to keep this little bit of info to those of us in the school for now."

"Fine. I met Voldemore the same night before you left. He knows of your rebellion of Dumbledore now, but supports it. Said something about ' _your finally seeing what he told you in second year._ There is nothing new besides that Nott and Pettigrew are now at Azkaban. Dumbledore won't let any of the order members go there. He won't tell the ministry either. So 6 top death eaters, 2 within the inner circle, will be set free." Severus said

**"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT MAN THINKING! YOU MIGHT AS WELL HAND _LUCIUS MALFOY_ OVER ON THE FUCKING SILVER PLATTER TO VOLDEMORE!" **Harry yelled, Severus only sighed rubbing the bridge of his nose

"He believes that no one can get past the demontors since they are stronger now. Well that might be true if the death eaters in there weren't all animals' right now," Snape said in a fake cheerful voice

"Well that's nice. Oh well. I'm happy to say Neville an I have settled into New York nicely. We've made a alliance with some mutants. I hate saying this, but the man who I made the alliance with is called Charles Xavier. He knew Voldemore when he was Tom Riddle. He had no clue Tom turned into Voldemore. He said before he left that Tom had gotten a letter. Kept saying something about memory charms and altered memories. Had to go see Dumbledore or something like that. Not too long after that Voldemore came to rein terror." Harry said and a rising filling in his gut told him that, that last meeting with Dumbldore changed Tom to an all new level.

"Charles said he was a caring man who helped the people around him. He helped muggles. Saved their lives and cared for some of them. Something changed him in that office all those years ago." Harry continued

"What do you think about this?" Snape asked

"To tell the truth I'm stumped. I have to go. Sev can you pass these letter off to Malfoy and the Weasley twins. Also can you tell them I said give Umbrigde hell!" Harry declared

"Fine. One more thing, the ministry took her away. There is a new defense teacher starting tomorrow. He goes by Berry Blade or Professor Blade." Severus said

"Perfect. He is to be trusted. He is one of my men." Harry said standing up

"Why do you remind me of an old coot of a headmaster?"

"Because he's the one that trained me. Remember the difference between us thought. I don't make you do anything you don't want to do unless I have to make you do so because of you life. I actually care about what's going on," Harry said handing him the letters.

"I will send them by two of my owls."

"Good. I wouldn't be surprised if the headmaster is monitoring the mail. Can you tell them that?"

"Of course. Anything else?"

"No...Wait...This," Harry said leaning over capturing Severus open lips with his own. The kiss was short and sweet. Just enough time for Harry to dip his tongue into Severus mouth. The man tasted like ginger root and orange spices. A very different tangy taste.

"Good night," Harry whispered against the older man ear before turning walking over to the fireplace. Activating the Floo System Harry shouted his destination leaving in a swirl of green and black ash. In his wake leaving a slightly aroused potions master.

"Damn brat!" Severus hissed under his breath before going to the loo to take care of some...problems.

* * *

**March 7th 2005 7:45am  
Location: Hogwarts, Great hall Breakfast**. 

The night before Severus had indeed added what was needed to the letters and sent them on there marry way so they could locate their targets tomorrow morning. The hall was erupted in the sound of flapping wings and quiet whispering. The mail owls were here. A Black mini owl soured in stopping at the Slytherin table directly in front of the young Malfoy heir. With caution the blonde took the letter of the owls out stretched leg. Giving the bird a piece of bacon he opened it and nearly had a heart attack at who sent it.

_Dear Malfoy,_

_This, if you're wondering, is Potter. I know your wondering why the hell that git is writing to this one. Well I'm writing to you in asking two questions. One; I know back in first year I fucked up. I was brought here thinking that all Slytherins were mini-dark lords. I had all the right to think so when I was targeted on and bad things happen to me. I should have known better. Oh well that's the past and this is the present. I'm asking for your hand in friendship. I do not trust easy so if you take my hand an or offer to be my friend or what ever I'll have to swear you to an oath of silence. Two; if you were to take my friendship I would need you to look after my Slytherin spies. Word of warning. They are the most uncommon people, but their perfect for the job._

_I understand if you incerno this on the spot, but please think about it._

_With regards,_

_Lord Harry James Evans-Potter-Black_

On the back of the letter in Severus handwriting was some more.

_Potter kindly asked me to add this. Do not send any mail by school owl or even your own personal owl anymore. Your mail along with the rest of the school is probaly being monitered. Which, yes, means that the old coot is reading your letters and what not. If you must send an owl use an second owl or come see me about using one of mine._

Across the breakfast hall two red heads received a letter than made them grin in glee.

_Dear local pranksters_

_Cheers to you guys. Having a lovely time in New York. I need you to do something for me. Enclosed in this letter is 10,000 pounds. I want you to go to muggle London and by some spying gear and set it up in the headmasters' office. THAT IS YOUR MISION SOILDERS. DO NOT FAIL! What ever is left is to be spilt between you and it's yours. _

_Cheers!_

_Lord Harry James Evans-Potter-black The Joker…_

On the back the same note for Malfoy was written for the twins.

The twins practically crackled in glee. Two others watched them threw narrowed eyes.

"Dearest brother tell me you got Harry's' things out of his room after he left?" Fred whispered

"Of course. His map and cloak are in our room stashed away. Let's go after COMO class," George whispered, Fred nodded.

* * *

**March 7th 2005, 5:55pm  
Location: Out side headmasters' office**

"Fred do you know the password?"

"Um...no...Oops!"

"Oh well...hand me the potion," George said to Fred. Fred took out the potion from his black duffle bag they had purchased today. Right now if you were to run into the Weasley twins this is how they would look.

Black. Both wearing all black...even went as far as wearing ski mask to cover their hair and faces. Only blue eyes shown out of the two little slit holes. Black gloves on their hands and black boots, non-sounded boots at that, on their feet. All in all they look ready for _Mission Impossible_. Which this might have been if someone else had of been told to do so.

_Anyway..._

Sickly green acid foam was poured over both gargoyles heads. They shook a little before jumping apart. Both red heads were smirking as they tip toed up the spiral staircase. Coming to the door they checked it for hexes. Seeing none they carefully opened the door. Walking into the room George threw the bag into one of his chairs.

"I'll place the Anti-Room Remember Charms and you wait till I'm done," Fred said before he started drawing runes with his wand in the air. Little known and over looked fact. Fred Weasley was very good at runes. Bill had taught him almost everything he knew.

"Okay, put the Ear Pieces and Extendable Ears on the shelves and near his desk. Make sure there out of sight. I'll start the wiring for the cameras. We only got 45 minutes to do this." Fred said, George nodded getting to work. Silently George place the near Extendable ears, that were the size of a jelly bean, in the candy dishes and under the rim of the old mans desk. Charming the candy dish to be ever-lasting he starting placing the muggle ear pieces, that were the size of muggle coin, in odd places.

Meanwhile Fred was cutting wires and placing them under the rugs running them to the five different locations. Placing the last wire in place he turned on the Snake Cameras. Charming the end wire that went to another TV to be wire-less they now had active video of the headmasters' office at any time of the day no matter what. As long as he didn't find the equipment. Placing the same charm used on the Godic Hollow all those years ago and then a few Notice-Me-Not charms just in case.

George has just finished placing some Bionic Ears up so they could listen to anything in their dorm rooms. Placing a couple linked records that were charmed to be smaller than a dime here and there they were finally finished.

"Well brother o'mine we still got 20 minutes to snoop around. Shall we?" George asked

"As always you know me too well," Fred said with a sadistic grin, the kind they got when they were about to finish a potion for a great prank.

Fred went to the headmasters' desk pulling the draws open. Looking threw all the junk in their when he came to an old thin bound leather book. Placing it on top of the desk Fred waved George over.

"Look at this. A dairy...wait...its Riddles diary," Fred gasped

"Fred look what fell out," George said handing him a vanilla folder.

"OMG!" they both shouted after looking it over

"We've got to get this to Harry and quick!" George said. Closing the draws and placing everything back where it was sapost to be, they quickly lifted the charms, safely standing on the spiral staircase and ran down the steps like mad men. Unblocking the statues both students fled down to Slytherin territory. To the potions lab.

Unknown to them a set of dark eyes saw their departure from the headmasters office.

Once the twins were in the potions lab they ran behind Snapes' desk to the door. Pounding on the office door it flew open with a wand stuck out at them.

"What the hell...Come in, come in." Severus said seeing who it was

"Professor we need use..._wheeze_...your Floo. We have got to show this to Harry," Fred said gasping for air waving around the vanilla folder

"What is it?" Severus asked, curious about what laid inside of the folder

"No time, got to go and show him before were missed," George said

"I'll make an excuse for you, go now." Snape said opening another door on the other side of the small office that led to his private quarters. The twins obeyed as they ran threw the door, into his bedroom and out into the common room. Taking some Floo powder from the bucket next to the fire place they both stepped in throwing the powder at their feet shouting their destination.

* * *

**March 7, 2005 6:43pm  
Location: Apartments NY**

Harry had been home for little over an hour now. He had just got back from a meeting with Xavier. He wished the man along with a woman by the name of Jean Gray the best of luck tomorrow at the courts. The president an his cabinet decided that mutants should be known to the world as thus doing show should sign a paper with their name, contact info and where they live. Charles didn't want this to happen. He knew more would go into hiding if this bill got passed. Or worse. They would join Magneto.

Currently he was looking at the bottle of goo, the ring and the dagger he brought from his little adventure at the black market. He had yet to heard anything from the guys or as he would dub them if they did find him good stuff _The Shadow Techs Unit. _With a sigh he scratched his head.

_'Damn it. What do these things have in common? Maybe I'll find something in a book,'_ Harry thought

Just as he was about to go over to the book shelf his fire place roared to life. Taking out his wand and aiming it he sighed as the twins walked threw.

"Boss man you've got to see this!" Fred _or was it George_ yelled

"What is it?"

"We set the stuff up in Dumbles office like you wanted us too. Oh and here are all the connections. Set the TV's up and hook this wire too the red in put and you'll see everything that's going on in 5 separate boxes on one TV. This is the sound systems. Just leave it on next to this recorder and time any noise with the same wave pattern as the extendable ears or muggle ear pieces the tape recorder will pop on and record every word." George said placing said items on a table near the sofas

"Lovely. Now what's this?" Harry asked pointing at the book and the folder

"The folder. We think you should look at the folder." Fred said in an almost fearful voice. In wonderment Harry took the folder from Fred and watched as they both backed up to the other side of the room.

Whatever was in the folder must have been bad if the twins were scared. Opening the folder his breath caught in his throat. Pictures. Not just any pictures either. The temperature of the room started to rise as the fire from the fireplace started to thrash out wildly. As suddenly as it came it quickly disappeared.

"I want to thank you for showing me this. An account at Gringotts will be set up for each of you with a sum of 40,000 gallons. Thank you and please leave." Harry's' voice was on the edge of hard and emotionless. His eyes, however, gave a different tale. Not wanting their leaders wrath the twins quickly Flooed back to Hogwarts.

_'That** bastard**. That fucking sodding **bastard. **He's going to pay for this. I **swear**it on my **life** and **magick** so help me Merlin he will pay,' _Harry thought as he threw the folder into the flames. Now it was official. Harry James Potter-Black-Evans-Grindelwald had just made an oath of vengeance sighed in his hatred. Nothing would stop him now.

* * *

**End Chapter...**

**

* * *

**Okay people sorry about the late update, but school is starting soon and I need to do things. Besides my little mental health problem a couple of days back. Oh well. Next installment of this story will be before school starts again for me...which is Aug.3rd.

To all my lovely reviews thank you once more. Over 6,000 hits as of 7/17/06. Wahoo!

Be on the look out for my new story that I will be putting up with the next chapter called ' _Born To Lead_ '. Completely different from all the Harry runaway in childhood fics.

* * *

**Summary for Born To Lead:** _Born to light only to take salvation in darkness. Forsaken to lead in the musk. Brains of a madman who is a genius, wit of a Wiseman and as stubborn as a mull. This is how it started. The epic adventure. How he along with a few good men pushed aside the bumblebee, the dark wanker and the corrupted Ministry only to bring the Wizarding world back to what it was meant to be. HP/mult. HP/DM, BZ/mult...Think about the movie The Godfather when you read it...Warnings: Drug use, hurt/comfort, Non-con (mentioned), Smut (Will be located on other sites), Evil Dumbles, Dark/Sadistic/soilder/intellegent Harry. Harry fights Voldemore the muggle way!  
_


	7. Ol' Goodday Sirius is free! Theres a spy

_Summery: Lets just say Lily Evans wasn't what she appeared to be, and neither was Harry. How in the hell are the Evans tied to Grindelwald and why did Albus hide that fact? Harry Potter isn't taking anyone's shit anymore. Follow Harry and some new people along with some age old people who didn't get enough spotlight in the books threw adventure, pain, loss, anger, and self findings on the road to kill Voldemort and bring the wizarding world into what Harry and his friends call ' A new generations '._

_

* * *

**Disclaimer: Does it look like I own Harry Potter? No! So go bugger off somewhere you blood gits!**_

_**Note: PMS is a BITCH!**_

_**Note two: ANOTHER STORY IS OUT. GO CHECK IT OUT AFTER READING AND REVIEWING THIS ONE!**_

_**

* * *

**_**Reviewers' response:**

_Fifespice: You'll have to read to find out...sadly it's not in this chapter._

_otaku3kagome: Thanks!_

_Peaceful Angel: Sadly not in this chapter, but the next. Thanks._

_NATWEST: Thanks and I'm not saying yet._

_Lord-Vassago: Training will begin at the end of either chapter 8 or 9 and carrying into chapters 10 or 11._

_CalliM: Damn gurl (or boy?) You're never online...oh well. Thanks for the review._

_Slashslut: Thanks and I'm trying to update as soon as I can. Understand that my muse goes down with less reviews...kidding. It goes down when my time of the month comes...erm...hehe I'll just be going now...RUNS!_

_MydridFox09: I wanted this story to be out the box and somewhat different from the traditional fics like these. Thanks for your review._

_Olaf74: Thanks and like I said before. I'm trying!_

To all the other people who reviewed in different chapters I want to thank you about calling me out on the errors and what not of the story. And I do agree I need a beta! So I'm looking for a beta now. If you know someone or want to be my beta just go to my profile and find my email. Hopefully you guys use Yahoo. Stupid MSN won't let me sign on anymore. Even with a new account!

* * *

**March 9th 2005 12:30pm  
Location: New York Apartments**

_Dear Potter,_

_ Your letter did surprise me yesterday. I've actually given this some thought. I will take your hand once more in friendship; however, I will talk to you in person. Until then this means nothing. Return owl your answers. Thorn will wait._

_Lord Malfoy_

Harry smirked at the elegantly written note.

_'Oh we will meet.'_

_

* * *

_**March 9th 2005 5:55pm  
Location: Leaky Cauldron**

There was a man with long silky black hair with striking blue/silver eyes. His large pale hands were wrapped around a glass filled with fire whiskey. His eyes were narrowed as he scanned the crowd. Sitting in the darkest cover of the place did have an advantage for what he was about to do. It was risky. It was dangerous, but by god he had to do it. There was no telling how much more the ministry could get corrupt. He had to regain freedom as soon as possible. If it meant being civil to the person who done him in for a while then he would do it.

"Ah Alex lovely meeting spot," a small voice squeaked

"Lovely indeed. I have no time for small talk. Tell me if_ he _will take my offer,"

"He will. I can assure you."

"Good then. I suggest you change into your...form and follow me to my room," Sirius said in a silky voice

"Yes sir," was all he said before he changed into a rat.

Sirius stood up making sure his hood kept his face in the shadows. It wouldn't do for anyone to notice him. The only person who knew he was here was Remus, Harry, Snape and Tom the inn keeper. He nodded his head at Tom as he passed him on his way up to the stairs. Walking up the stairs he turned his head ever now and then to make sure the little rat was following him.

When he finally got to room 13 he open the door sticking his wand in first to check if anyone was there. When nothing happen he stepped in and took a moment before closing the door so the rat could come in too. Walking over to the fireplace he lit up while throwing his cloak on the bed. He still didn't face the other man in the room. He quickly did a locking and silencing charm on the room.

"Well then tell me the plans,"

"Well our lord wants to meet you in person in two days time. He has plans for you because of your last name. Tell me do I know you?" Peter asked after he changed back

"You might. Think back to a Halloween...about 15 years back. You might remember my face,"

"I...I...I believe I still don't," Peter said becoming scared

"You were and still are a coward Pettigrew. You betrayed us. Made me spend 12 years in hell. Moony 13 years of feeling alone. Baby Harry with no love in his life. Tell me Peter do you feel good," Sirius whispered

"No...No...NO! I watched you die. You fell into the veil. You're dead your dead!" Peter yelled backing up

"Not anymore. Boys come out to get your prisoner," Sirius said

Out of the shadows of the room four aurors stepped out. Arthur Weasley, Mad Eye Moody, Tonks and Kingsley stepped out of the shadows.

"On the behave of the ministry you, Peter Pettigrew, are under arrest for the negotiations of the dark lord. One count of helping to plot a murder of a witch. Two counts of helping plot the murder of two wizards. 13 counts of murder to 13 muggles. You have the right to a law wizard if you should so desire one. You will be tested under truth serum once we are at the ministry. Is there anything you wish to say? Oh and Sirius do I look like a guy?" Tonks said.

Sirius looked sheepish and blushed lightly. Tonks smirked.

"The dark lord shall prevail. He'll kill all you filthy traitors. All of you!" Peter shouted as he was put under restraints.

"Go to hell you bastard!" Sirius shouted

"Sirius, Bones has released the info to the newspapers. You'll be known world wide as a free man tomorrow morning." Tonks said giving her cousin a hug

"Thanks Tonks. Tell everyone thank-you. Tell Fugde to go fuck himself and that Umbitch can help him too. I have to go to Remus'." Sirius said before he took some floo powder

"Well...I'll tell him you said to say it and I had to since you're the co-head of estate for the blacks." Tonks said with a glint in her eyes and a cheeky smile

"Thanks everyone," Sirius said before dropping the floo powder and yelling _'Lupin Log'_

"Oh man the papers are going to have a field day with this. There gonna want to know why he was charged and thrown in Azkaban with no proof. The minister is gonna look like a jackass," Tonks exclaimed

"That's what were aiming for. Maybe they'll question the other people in there," Author said with a hurt expression playing across his face

"Come now, shadow, we all know she didn't do what she did. Maybe we'll be able to get her out this time around. With the press pressing Fudge he might be tempted to do it to make him look better." Kingsley said

"Maybe. Come help me get this load of crap down to the ministry." Moody huffed picking the man up by his collar

"Oh yes almost forgot. Can't let him get away." Tonks said

"Next stop the Ministry of magic," Author said

"Take it away Author," Kingsley said the others just laughed at their childish antics

* * *

**March 10th 2005 7:45am  
Location: Hogwarts Great Hall**

The Great Hall of Hogwarts was buzzing in the early dawn. Some were chatting about classes others were still talking about Potter and Longbottom. The school seemed to calm down to an almost slug like pace when the two left. The whole school soon realized that without Potter nothing good or exciting happen. They truly missed him. While the students were chatting the sounds of fluttering wings made the announcement of the owls had arrived. Four large black eagles came souring in with the owls dropping two large bundles on each table. One eagle stopped and dropped a bundle on the teachers table.

Everyone crowded around the bundles an opened them. There was a collective sigh as they all realized that it was only The Daily Prophet.

Then there was a cry of "HOLY SHIT I THOUGHT HE WAS DEAD!"

Murmurs went threw the school as they read the headline on the front page.

_**SIRIUS BLACK WASN'T A YOU-KNOW-WHO FOLLOWER. BETRAYED BY HIS BEST FRIEND PETER PETTIGREW!...Full story on page 2**_

_**SIRIUS BLACK FREE AND INNOCENT MAN WHO IS ALIVE...Full story on page 3**_

_**ALIVE BEYOND THE VIEL. SIRIUS BLACK IS ALIVE AND IS CLEARED ON ALL CHARGES...Full story on page 3 and 4**_

_**PETTIGREW ALIVE! HE BETRAYED THE POTTERS...Full story on page 4 and 5**_

Those were a few of the headlines that were read out loud.

"Mother of sweet Merlin," everyone heard Malfoy gasp. Then he started smirking. An note was dropped off in his lap.

_Lord Malfoy,_

_We can talk in person in a weeks time. We will meet at my law wizard building. On the 12th we'll meet at Maldunno and Sons at 12o'clock. Until that meeting nothing has changed. We have to meet in person to know what we agree on. Until then just act how you usually act. I was wondering if you heard the spot of good news. Sirius is somehow alive and is cleared on all charges. I wonder how that could be._

_Lord Potter_

_'Oh yes we'll be meeting then Potter. I plan to win and stay alive in this war,' _Malfoy thought with a satisfied grin. Blaise had the same expression on his face as he read his letter.

At the next table, Ravenclaw, sat a girl with long strawberry blonde hair. Wand stuck behind her left ear. A dreamy expression on he face to cover up the gears working in her mind. She was still reading the note sent by Harry. She wondered what it meant. He wanted to meet her in a weeks time at his law wizards building. Then it clicked.

_'Oh yes I remember now. I'm the leader of the Lovegood house now. I bet that there is some business that is needed to be discussed. I'll have to find a way to sneak out. With any luck that day will be a Hogsmeades day.' _Luna thought tucking the letter away in her shoe for save keeping.

* * *

**March 10th 2005 8:31pm  
Location: X-Manson NY**

"So Charles, tell me about the views of the mutations," Harry asked sipping on a real bloody Mary

"Harry there isn't much to explain. Since the 1900's there have been mutants. Maybe even more so before then who were in hiding or didn't know themselves. The information that we know is limited and very secret. We pride ourselves on what we try to do for the world." Charles said

"Yes, however, what if there is something in the blood. What if there is a way to kill the mutants off with a virus in the blood. What would happen and is there a way to protect yourselves from an assault like that?" Harry questioned

"We have no clue if you can kill the mutants off. You can, however sad it is, take away the mutants powers. There is a special kind of mutant that we've been looking for. This person is very important to us all as a whole. One this person has the power to temporarily take away the powers of a mutant. Two; if the government were to get their hands on this kid they could use his powers in a virus. Either and air born virus of an injection. The mutant population as an whole would be doomed if the virus was to be airborne. Fortunately for us the government would have to capture every mutant in the world. Extract their powers and do various testing that could take months and lots of money. By the time they find out the weakness and how to kill the mutant gene in our body it would cost at least one billion dollars. At that it would fail. The mutants would build a resistance to it and eject it from the owner body within a year."

"So you can take away a mutants powers. It would take too long and cost too much to do so. Well lets toast to our good fortune that our governments have a war to feed and what not at the time. If the government was smart they would get an army of mutants to help them instead of trying to find a way to kill them," Harry said raising his glass

"Too true, but you must understand the human mind. What they see as different and abnormal is a threat to them." Charles said knocking glasses with Harry before he drunk the rest of his drink.

"In the future maybe our worlds can be together. Right now I'm fighting a war to bring peace to my home."

"The same as I Harry. The same as I." Charles said as a silence went threw out the room

Unknown to them who else was in the room. She flashed a smile in the shadows. She didn't know how she was going to use this bit of information, but she knew what could happen if she did.

_'I could bring down two bird with one stone. Or in my case many birds with one stone. I can become the richest woman within a couple of years if this works,' _she thought as she mixed in with the shadows and shifted out into the forest.

* * *

**March 10th 2005 12:31pm  
Location: Headmasters Office**

"Sirius It's lovely to see you alive and well. We thought you fell threw the veil," Dumbledore started "We really hope that Harry will understand what you did. He was not...happy with himself or me that night,"

"Sir I can tell you Harry knows that I'm alive," Sirius said

"How so?"

"I do not reveal secrets old man. Don't try your mind games on me."

"Sirius I can assure you that I'm just trying to do what's best for the dear boy. If only he would think about what were all trying to do."

"Albus I can no longer sit here and listen to your rubbish. I'm cutting all my ties with the order of the phoenix and you yourself. You've caused nothing but turmoil for Harry and myself. We can no longer sit around and look at the people who caused us pain. Albus Dumbledore do not cross me. Do not cross me old man because unlike some my bite is as dangerous as my bark. You cross Harry ever again he will show you why he has his mark. His strike is deadly and quick. You've been warned. You reap what you sew old man." Sirius said standing up walking over to his fire place

"Sirius can you please tell me what's wrong?"

"No I cannot when you already know."

"Don't tell me you've joined Tom."

"Your crazy old man. That reminds me. If anyone from your turkey club comes marching up in my home again I'll throw them out in the front street. Your no longer welcomed to Number 12 Grimmauld Place." Sirius said with a smirk as he disappeared with a swirl of green smoke leaving a very pissed off headmaster in his wake.

**_Across the wide open blue sea in a large apartment._**

"Serves you right old man," a figure laughed after he took a sip from his coke can.

"So Harry what are we going to do?" another young man asked staring at the TV screen

"Well we'll start training after we meet up with lovegood, Malfoy and Zabini. Riddle me this, Neville, what do you get with one pissed off headmaster and a room filled with sharp pointy things?" Harry asked

Neville started laughing at the screen and replied, "Well I guess you get allot of cuts. Ooh look at Fawkes. He's one pissed off phoenix,"

* * *

**End chapter**

**

* * *

**There I did. I got another chapter up before school starts. Anyway thanks again for your reviews. Happy to say almost 10,000 people have looked at the story. 10,000!

Also note that I have another story up. This one is planned out. Yay! I have 20 chapters planned for this other story while I only have 15 planned in stone for this one. There are more than 15 chapters in this story! Another thing. My muse is on high alert now. I have three more story ideals besides this one and the newest story. I know that at least two out of the three are orginal. Well the one isn't so orginal, but I haven't seen a fic where it's done right. Anyway hope you like this chapter.


	8. New note Please dont kill me

**Not a chapter...More like a note.**

Okay people here is the latest. I'm moving in 2 weeks to Tennessee and so that means no writing classes...which like to say helped me in no way. Along with saying that here is something else. I really hope you people don't hurt me over this...I was going over the plot line for my other story and decided to look things over in this story. You know I started thinking and that's not such a good thing to do when a person like me is involved. Well for one this story is too cliche and is too fast pasted for my liking. It was an okay story for a beginner, like myself, but my writing style has done a complete 360. What I'm trying to say is that I've decided to combind the elements of this story ((Secret socities and such)) with the plot line of my other story. This story won't be up until october. I'm still planning out the chapters. It's a 3 way crossover, but that's all I'm saying about it besides it takes place during OotP ((Battle scene intro to the story)) If I learned one thing in writing class it's that if you talk to others about your work that you'll lose intress in writing because of the good feedback you'll get from the person or persons you tell.

With saying that know that I'm not dead and that I'm really busy with planning the story, packing, moving and school. Really sorry, but you'll be pleased in the end. I'm keeping this story up until I post my other story that way everyone will see this note.

Once more sorry and Cheers!

_AlkalineMistress_


End file.
